A Nerds Nourishment
by SprinklzAndPixieDust
Summary: ***LoganxOc**** Smut and fluff! I'll be making up some one-shots all about Logan,and if you want, you can send in Oc's!
1. Tutor

**Hi everyone! This is a little chain of oneshots I've started. I'll be making some up, and if you want, you can send in Oc's and I 'll make you one too! This is basically to cure my writers block and get my creative juices flowing. Enjoy!**

**BelieversNeverDie18's: Brooke.  
**

**Study Session:  
**

A low C? Really? I have A's in all my other classes. Doesn't that give me _any_ advantage? I seriously need to invest in a tutor. I work my way through the cafeteria not paying attention to where I'm going. And...Oops! There goes clumsy ol' Brooke knocking _herself_ over. The guy that I bumped into didn't even move. Dammit.

"Oh My gosh! I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going! I didn't mean to- Oh. Well I _was _sorry." I spat looking at him.

He smiled smugly at me. Logan Mitchell. Seventeen year old hockey player. Hockey _jock_. Absolute god to my idiotic friends. Grade A douche. I hate this boy with a burning passion. He smiled that crooked arrogant grin at me. I didn't resist the urge to roll my eyes. He shoved his hands into his teal varsity jacket cocking his head slightly. His black skinny jean contrasted against the bold color. Black and white chucks adorned his feet, as he looked down at me.

"Damn, baby. I know girls are literally throwing themselves at me but I didn't know you were that desperate." He flirted.

And not in that, 'I have a crush on you and I think your really cool way, I'm totally just messing with you' way either. In that taunting, 'I'm picking on you cause I don't like you' way I glare harshly at him as other students chuckle. I quickly struggled to my feet, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh please! Dream on Lo-gay. You'd definitely bottom, I mean everyone knows your just looking a _guy _to whore yourself out to," I smirk in return.

The cafeteria erupts in laughter at the red faced, jerk. I flip my hair, smiling smugly as I strut to my table. Logan stomps to his too.

"Dang B! I swear you have balls of steel." Chloe, my best friend, giggles.

"Um, physically impossible!" Max cuts in. "But I'm pretty sure Logan does give her: The Clit Of Steel." He laughs. Logan's table, the jocks laugh at that statement. Mind your on, meatheads!

"Max!" Us girls gasp. He laugh harder. Chloe and I hit him.

"Ow!" He complains. Me, Chloe, and my other friend Destiny all stand up linking arms. I blow raspberries at Max as we walk away. Jerk.

**Logan's POV:**

I can't** believe **that stupid bitch went there. She'll be sorry. Ghetto ass, hoe.

"The nerve of some of these bitches." Kendall mutters.

"I know right? Bitch betta recognize she can't talk to people like me that way."

The other guys and girls laugh and continue lunch. Slutty bitch...

**~!LA LA LA LA ,LA LA LA LA ELMO'S WORLD!~**

**Brooke's POV:**

_Hey bitch! Do you really,really,really wanna go hard? _

_Sneak in the crib, steal your step fathers credit card._

_In the car do circles in the parking lot. _

_Scream at the top of my lung like, La la la!_

I sing along with Kreayshawn. I'm jogging to work. I volunteer at the local ice rink. I increase my pace knowing that I only have a few hours before my class arrives, and I want to get my ice legs. I teach kids that have mental illnesses how to skate. I think it's really cool that they can go to school and say, 'Oh hey I know how to do that to', or 'Yeah my other friends and I go and do that,'. Chloe and Destiny teach them cheerleading.

I burst through the door of the inside rink. I'm all sweaty so I should probably go change. Sweat and ice do not mix. I make my way to the locker room, waving at some of the employees. Entering the locker room, I see a flurry of brown hair but ignore it.

It's probably just another one of the employees. For a moment I stand there and think about it. I'm the only one hear with brown hair. Everyone else has blonde, red, black, or some other odd color. I shiver as I think of Anastasia's creepy green hair. Curiosity get's the better of me and I peer cautiously around the corner.

This is a sight I'll never forget. I whip out my iPhone and snap a picture. This is priceless. I pull away looking at the results. On my camera is a picture of Logan decked out in complete nerd gear.

A way over sized brown,green, and tan sweater vest adorns his frame as he scribbles furiously into his note book. Tan _corduroys_ hang low on his hips. And lastly beat-up converse replaced the fresh, clean new ones he had worn earlier. He starts to mumble, so I press record.

"Ha! The trajectory of this angle is all off! Her trig skills are sad. That garden would never fit!" He says loud enough for me to hear and record.

I notice that he left his hair down and let his hair fall into his eyes. He gives a crooked smile and he actually looks kind of... sweet. That all American boy next door smile was a killer. What am I thinking?! No! You do not find Logan cute and or attractive. But he is hot... No! Brooke Natalia Chandler, get yourself together! In my haste to snap myself out of that stupor I end up knocking a whole crate of dirty clothes on top of Logan.

"Ahh!" He shrieks like a girl. I giggle loudly and he his head snap up in my direction. I press stop on my camera, so I don't record anymore. His eyes land on me, than my phone.

"Oh hell no!" He says.

"Uh well I was just- and then I was gonna- so you see- what had happened was, right?" I trail off trying to stall long enough for a running head start.

Logan begins to stalk towards me. I let out a nervous giggle, and stay in place. Logan breaks out in a run and so do I. I push other crates down behind me trying to create as much distance between us as possible. He jumps over them like hurdles and wraps his arms around my waist. I struggle and wiggle under the strength of a teenage boy.

Realizing that I won't stop moving, Logan pushes me into a laying position and straddles me pinning my wrist down. I battle his strength futilely, trying to escape the grips of evil itself. I finally relax and stop moving staring into his burning eyes with hatred.

"Let me go, dick-wad!" I squeal trying to somehow gain the upper hand.

"No can do, princess. And don't you dare even _dream _about showing someone what you just saw, So help me god I will fuck you up bitch and-" I knee him in the balls and flip us over, so that I'm on top. He groans loudly.

"And what are you gonna do, NerdHerd? Throw a pencil at me? I can show anyone I want Bi-och," I smirk. He grabs my hips and pins me under him once again. He glares at me for a few minutes, and then says the lamest thing ever.

"I will pee on everything you love." He mumbled out. I laugh.

"Just admit it, Loser! I finally have the power. And the proof. So come Monday, you'll be the schools biggest joke." I smirk. I pin him under me again, before climbing off the futile being.

"Wait!" He call after me. I turn around placing a hand on my hips.

"What?" I hiss.

"I will do _anything_!" He begs. For a second, I thought I saw tears in his eyes. The wheels start churning in my head.

'_Smarticle nerd, willing to do anything + Low C in math = Free Tutor! Woohoo! '_

"You tutor me in math. For free." I state clearly.

"Please hoe, I'm smart not a magician. Besides, I don't teach retards."

"Okay," I grab my phone and select the video. I press the 'send to All Contacts' button and show it to Logan.

"Five... Four...Three... Tw-"

"Fine, fine, fine!" He screeches. I press the home button.

"I have a class to teach. You will wait in the bleachers and my brother will pick us up later." I say. I flip my hair and just like that, I'm gone.

**~`~`~Whoa Whoa Whoa Oh! THE RING DIDN'T MEAN A THING!~`~`~**

BEEP, BEEP! My brother honks the horn. I slip my jacket on and wave Logan down from the bleachers. He stomps down the steps, pouting like a little boy. I can't help but to admit, it's kinda cute. He's changed from his nerd attire back to his normal look. We climb into my brothers car with smiles.

"Hi, Ry!" I sing. He gives me his subtle, 'the fuck is this nigga' face and I laugh.

"Ryan this is Logan. He's a friend, and he's gonna help me with my homework." I smile.

"Sup bro?" My brother says. Logan responds in weird guy language, and they both laugh. I'm so confuzzled! Twenty minutes later were pulling up to our cozy little home. Logan get's out and looks around while I lean down to talk to my brother.

"Okay," He whispers. "If he puts his hands on you, what do you do?"

"Kick him in the balls, yell rape, and run out the house." I respond.

"Right. Mom wants me to do some painting and heavy lifting. I also have the graveyard shift at the firehouse, so you won't see me for a couple days." He sighs out.

"Okay," I respond.

"Alright, gimme kiss." He orders. I lean in and kiss his cheek.

"Love ya little sis! Nice meeting ya Logan." He yells out. I roll my eyes and sashay to the front door. I turn the key in the lock and open the door. The house represents the both of us very well. It's got the playful side of the both of us, yet maturity is in there somewhere. I grab two soda's and shake his up.

"Here," I say handing him his. He stares for a few moments.

"You shook mine up. And you knew that I would think that and say that yours wasn't shaken up. Then I would thing again and decide yours is shaken up before going to drink mine. Than the process would repeat." He analyzes. I stare at him.

"So..."

He rolls his eyes and grabs the one I gave him. He opens it up and It sprays all over his face and shirt.

"I hate you..." I cackle handing him a paper towel. His body is sticky with root beer. He slowly peels his shirt off and rings it out over the sink. I can feel a heavy blush on my face. I can't help but to conceal a look. Six pack. Nice.

"I'll grab you one of Ryan's shirts and put yours in the wash." I grab his shirt and make my way to the laundry room.

I exchange his shirt for one of Ryan's. I saunter back into the room and throw him the shirt. He slowly tugs it over his head. The black wife beater contrast against Logan's pale skin, giving him a glow. A godly glow. I grab my backpack and tell Logan to follow me. I sit down on my bed and Logan follows.

It's kinda hot in here so I take off my sweater, revealing my extremely low scoop tank top. I lean over slightly setting out my books in front of me. I glance up quickly to see Logan's eyes directly staring down my shirt. I keep my head down, but watch him through my eyelashes. He doesn't know that I'm watching him. I lean down a little more and shake them slightly. He bites his lip and looks away. Well damn.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After hours of math I can proudly say, I can do addition! LOL! I'm starting to understand trig better! Logan is actually kind of cool. He's really funny and we've been semi-getting along. Except when he gets frustrated. Right now, we are sitting in the kitchen making sandwiches and playing twenty questions.

"Okay my turn," Logan laughs.

"Why do you hang out with those losers? I mean with a little work you _could_ be sitting at my table." Logan bites into his sandwich.

"Excuse me? Those 'nerds' are my friends! And why do you hang out with the plastics, huh? Your smart, you should be hanging with people on your level." I glare back. I don't mean to be a brat but my friends have stuck by me through everything. Even my time of month when I become, Super Bitch!

"God, you don't have to be such a bitch about it. If you can dish it but can't take it, then this'll never work out." He glares.

"Well maybe if you weren't such an incompetent BASTARD, we would get along-"

"And maybe if you weren't Miss Malibu Bitch we wouldn't have a problem-" We get into a yelling fest and I'm not sure about half the stuff I said. Logan yells something along the lines of,

"God I understand why I've hated you for so long!" I roll my eyes and look down as he goes off into yet another yelling rant. My eyes land on his rather tight skinny jeans. He's sporting a huge bulge. My yelling... turned him on? Hmm...

"Whatever, Logan! Just fuckin' drop it," I cut him off yelling as loud as I can, experimentally swearing. I'm not mad anymore just... curious. He bites his lip and the bulge grows impossibly bigger. I flip my hair out of my face and direct my line of sight to his intense gaze. We stare into the others eyes and something snaps.

"Besides, you can't possibly hate me with how hard your dick is!" I shout. Logan's eyes get huge.

"You want me! You wanna fuck the hell out of me, because even though you won't admit it, You like me."

"You delirious bitch! You have no idea what your talking about!" Here we go again.

"Just admit it! You think I'm hot, and wanna do dirty things with me. That's okay Logan don't be embarrassed. You aren't the only guy." I smile evilly.

"Please, bitch! I can have any girl I want and you think I wanna fuck you? Pathetic ass, whore." Logan laughs darkly.

"Uh yeah. Why else would you torment me? Besides you don't have what I takes to fuck with a _real_ women." I snarl. I turn and start to stalk back to my room, when a sharp voice interrupts my trek.

"Wait, what?" I roll my eyes and continue on. Arms wrap around my waist, and I'm suddenly back in the kitchen.

"You think I can't fuck you good?" Logan asks actually sounding offended.

"Is that not what I said?" I quip. I get my sharp wit from my mom.

Logan looks at me, sporting this calculating look that makes me uneasy. Logan steps forward avoiding my personal space.

"You have no idea what you just did."

Logan's arm wound tightly around me, as he pulls me into him. I look up just as Logan crashes his lips against mine. His kiss is rough and needy. He nips and bites at my bottom lip, forcing a moan out of me.

His tongue forces it's way into my mouth. He licks around my mouth and flicks his tongue every now and then, playing around. Getting a feel for what I like. His tongue brushes against a weak spot, and my knees buckle as I moan helplessly. Logan scoops me up bridal style and heads for my room.

He lays me down on my bed and crawls on top of me. Logan's rough yet soft hands lift my chin, exposing the tender skin of my neck. He sucks a piece of fleshy skin into his mouth. He nips harshly at my tanned skin causing me to let out an indignant cry. The soft wetness of Logan's tongue rolls over the spot, soothing the ache. He leads a trail of kisses up my neck and to my ear.

"God I want you so fuckin' bad! Your little bitch fit got me so hard..." He whispers menacingly. I let out a broken moan.

"Mmm. I wanna fuck that pretty little mouth. I'm gonna make you regret being such a whiny, little bitch." He hisses.

**Logan's POV:**

I honestly don't know what the fuck came over me. Brooke was being a little whore, and bitching at me, and she just looked so _fuckable. _I-I don't know. She was yelling and the way she screamed my name was just so slutty. She was screaming like a fuckin' bitch in heat! My dick got so incredibly hard when she swore too.

I could just see her, _feel her_, under me moaning and screaming my name, while I made her my own, shoving my dick in and out of her tight, little cunt.

"Logan. S-stop..." She begged softly. Holy fuck, I almost creamed myself!

"The fuck? Get off! I don't want this with you, fuckin' prick!" She screeches.

"Too bad. You were being a fuckin' whiny little bitch, and I'm giving you what you deserve. So shut up and take it."

I flip us over so she's on top and move my hands to her tank top. Useless little skimpy thing. And I'm not sure if I was talking about the shirt or Brooke. My hands reach the hem of her brothers black wife beater, pulling it over my head. Brooke glares at me running her fingers down my chest. She's such a tease.

Her pouty lips wrapped around my nipple biting roughly. I guess she was trying to hurt me, but it felt good.

"Mmm..." I moaned softly.

Her lips made a soft trail, ghosting over my skin. She dipped her tongue in and out my belly button. Her fingers tug the curly little hairs right above the v-shape, leading to my favorite appendage.

I bite my lip, tangling my fingers in her hair as she pops the button on my tight black skinny jeans. I raise my hips, letting her drag the material down my legs and off my body. She looks up at me and softly paws at the large tent in my boxers. I moan, a bit desperately.

"Don't tease," I order in a dangerously dark voice.

I can feel her hands trembling as she reaches for the hem of my boxers. She slowly pulls them down, revealing my body with purpose. Her eyes quadruple in size at the sight of my large, hard member. I laugh a little. Most girls look at nine inch cocks like that. Not to mention that it's at least two inches think.

Her innocence is so cute. She looks up at me biting her lip and tilting her head to the side. She looks so hot. Her lips tentatively wrap around the head of my cock. She flicks her tongue before shoving it inside the slit.

"Oh fuck, Brooke!" I groan out.

She pulls off and licks at the tip for a minute. Brooke wraps her tiny little hand around the base, and starts to pump it. Though I would never admit it, I had dreamed of this more times than once.

Brooke looking up at me with those deep hazel eyes. Her lips all kiss swollen. Her tits moving with every pump she gave me.

Her hand grips me tighter, squeezing the precum out of my shaft. Her thumb grazed over the tip of my cock spreading the moisture, and making her movements slick.

I once again tangle my hand into her long, dark, curly tresses. Soft pink lips once again cover the head of my cock, moving down deeper, and deeper. I slam my hips up smirking, as she gags slightly.

Even when her mouth is at full capacity, she continued down my engorged member. She fits my entire member into her mouth, still staring at me with those fiery hazel eyes.

God has she done this before? Her mouth is so warm and wet. Just how I imagined her pussy would feel. As she draws her head back and sucks up my shaft, I can't control the moan building up inside me.

Her tongue licks at the protruding veins, lapping and biting slightly. I pound my hips into her face again, moaning as the tip of my cock this the back of her throat.

Damn, does this girl have **no** gag reflex? The little whore, builds a steady rhythm,pulling my cock from in between her lips and pushing it back in.

You see, I'm not really a submissive person. So it shouldn't have taken Brooke by surprise when I grabbed hold of her hair, stopping her movements, and thrusting up into her mouth.

"Mmm, fuck yeah baby. Suck my fuckin' dick." I order her.

She responds, moaning around my cock. The vibrations it sent around me had my mouth salivating. Once again, has she done this before? Her hands are pulling and twisting my balls and that just feel _sogood. _And she moaning around me and God, I just wanna fuck the hell out of her. There a warm feeling bubbling in the pit of my tummy, and she just turns it hotter.

"F-f-fuck y-yeah! Your my dirty fuckin' c-cock-slut baby." I groan. It's like I have no control over my body as my hands go to the back of her head, forcing it down, while I thrust up.

"Mmm... I'm gonna cum, baby," I mumble out as my orgasm approaches.

"Uh, uh... Babe..." I can barely gasp out as my orgasm is right out of reach. She looks up at me and I can see this arrogant twinkle in her eyes. She's looking at me with this sexy stare and she's sucking me so hard that all I can think about is how this feels, _sogood. _

"Ah fuck! I'm cumming, baby! I'm cumming! _Sogood!_" I shakily moan out, as my body reaches it's climax.

My vision goes completely white and I can feel myself shaking violently. Cum spurts out of me, while Brooke moans, bobbing her head faster. This is the hardest I've came in a while. Those other bitches just don't do it for me. Brooke continues to suck on me, drawing out my orgasm, until I'm nothing but, a whimpering, shaking boy.

Brooke pulls of my cock and moves to straddle me. Her hand snakes down and pumps me, getting me worked up again.

"N-n-n-no. Still sore," I whimper out.

"I don't care." Brooke fires back. Listen bitch, I just came hard as fuck. I need a minute. I quickly come up with a plan of distraction and put it in gear.

**Brooke's POV:**

Logan flips us around again, so he's on top. Logan's hand reach around to my back and grasp my bra clasp. He unhooks it one handedly pulling it off my chest and flinging it to the side. Logan licks his lips, staring at the large mounds. I have relatively large boobs and getting this reaction from guys is pretty normal.

He dives in, tugging a nipple into his mouth, without hesitation. He swirls his tongue, nibbling on my hardening nipple. His other hand comes up to tweak and pull at the other, massaging my boob in his large hands.

"Mmm, Logan," I whisper softly.

Logan kisses down my flat tummy, coming to a stop above the top of my skirt. He takes the fabric in his hands, deftly pulling down the zipper and tugging it off. His eyes roam over my lacy red thong.

Upon further inspection, he smirks at the sight of the rather large wet spot in the skimpy article of clothing.

"My favorite color," He utters softly, before moving to take it off.

He drags the useless material down my slender, tanned legs. My legs bend at the knee so that my feet are flat against the bed. Logan spreads my thighs far apart, settling between them. He doesn't do much at first. Not to soothe my literally throbbing clit, or my soaked entrance. He nips and sucks at my inner thighs, teasing me until I'm whining. Whimpering and wailing pathetically. And finally he focuses on what I really want. Logan trials his tongue up and down the outside of my folds.

"Uh! Logan please," I plead.

"Please what, babe? What do you want me to do to you?" Logan asks feigning innocence, before once again licking at my folds.

"Fuck Logan just touch me. I n-n-need you," I pant, grinding my hip up into Logan's face.

"Good enough," He utters.

Logan takes his hand, spreading my folds, and blowing air over my clit. I squirm and Logan smirks. Okay he can be cocky later. Right now all that matters is him doing something to relieve the ache between my-

"Oh!" I squeak when Logan's tongue come in contact with my pulsing clit. He angles his head, and bites softly at my throbbing clit.

"Mmm! Oh fuck!" I squeal out. Logan's biting turns in to sucking.

My body writhes and wiggles, unable to hold still. The pleasure he's giving me is so intense that, I can't stay put. Logan gingerly throws my legs over his shoulders, as his sucking turns into teasing licks. Tiny pitiable sound escape my throat trying to tell him of my need. Logan pulls away before rubbing four long,thick fingers against my lips.

I immediately know what this mean, and open my mouth eagerly. I roll my moist tongue over his fingers, sloppily. Once he deems them wet enough, he removes them from my mouth, and guides them down to my entrance. I close my eyes moaning and gasping as he shoves all four in at the same time.

An incredibly painful burn spreads through my body. I shudder at the immense pain. This is definitely not my first time, but four at the same time really hurts.

"Uh, h-h-hurts," I whimper out.

"Aww poor baby. It hurt's?" Logan mocked. I gasp and nod.

"Then I don't know how you'll ever take my dick. It's a lot bigger than this." He sneered wickedly. I start to get used to the feeling and hesitantly shift my hips, taking Logan's fingers in deeper. They brush against something within me and I throw my head back crying out.

"Holy fuck! R-right there Logan. T-touch right there!" Logan smirks widely and with draw his fingers. Logan forcefully shoves his fingers back in, hitting my spot, dead on. I throw my head back and shudder. He removes a finger and rubs the three remaining against my sweet spot.

"Mmm... fuck, baby," My mind can't seem to register what's going on.

Logan flips us so that he's on the bottom, and I'm riding his face. Logan's fingertips rub over my spot harshly and I can't control myself anymore. I tangle my hands in his spiked locks and force his mouth on my clit. I can feel Logan smiling against me, as I moan and push my hips down. He wraps his soft, pink lips around my clit tugging and licking at it playfully.

"Oh, shit baby! So good. God, it feels so good!" I scream

My senses are going into overload. All I can think about is Logan. All I can feel is Logan. All I can see is Logan. His fingers hit my spot even harder. He's assaulting my g-spot so hard that I briefly ponder if it can be counted as abuse. This is the roughest a guy has ever been with me and I find it quite erotic.

"Oh! B-b-baby!" I moan. My finger grip the headboard of my bed tightly, as I start to rock my hips against Logan's face. I squeak out Logan's name whenever I muster up the strength. God this is making me so high.

Logan's fingers disappear from inside me and he roughly bites my clit, before sucking on it. Finally all my thoughts mash together and all I can think about is the abyss of pleasure that I'm drowning in.

"Nahh! Fuuuck, baby I'm cumming! Oh god! Baby... So good, feels so good!"

My hips ram into Logan's face as I jerk down and squirt. Logan continues to suck my clit, moaning against it as my cum runs down his chin and neck. I'm shaking from all the after shock as Logan gently lifts me off of him, and lays me down. I gently turn my head to look at him. His chin, neck, and chest, shine with the results of my orgasm. I look at his cock to see it's gotten hard again.

"Do you wanna fuck me?" I ask. Logan turns to look at me

"Can I?" I blush as I nod my head.

Logan leans in and attaches his lips to my own. I pull away and start to lick my cum off his chest. Tasting myself is really weird, but I do it because I know Logan thinks it's hot. I make a trail, licking my cum off his neck all the way to his chin. When his face is all clean I smash my lips against his. He flips me so were in doggy position. Logan grabs my hips and sneaks a glance at me.

"Ready?"

"Uh-huh."

Logan pushes in until the tip pops into me. I moan loudly. I can tell this'll be good. He slowly slinks into me, inch by inch. He bites his lip when he's in a far as he can go.

"Logan, this isn't my first time. You don't have to be so gentle." I smirk.

What I really wanted to say was, _'What do I look like to you? A baby? Come on Logan! Fuck the shit outta me!' _but I kept it to myself. I look at him over my shoulder, raising an eyebrow. He looks slightly surprised. His shocked expression turns agitated. Oops. You probably shouldn't irritate a man that his cock inside you. He pushes the back of my shoulders, until my back is erect and I'm leveling my self on my knees.

**Logan's POV:**

"Logan, this isn't my first time. You don't have to be so gentle," Brooke smirks at me. I'm slightly taken back at her sudden confidence as she stares at me wide eyed and extremely 'innocent,'. God this girl can irritate the fuck out of me. Well okay Brooke. You don't want to be treated gently, then I guess you'll like what I'm about to do with you.

I push her down until her back is arched as far as it can go, and shes teetering back and forth on her knees. I grab her hips to steady her. I snatch my cock from deep within her depths before rolling it back in.

She let's out the sexiest noise I have ever heard. It was like a cross between a whimper and a moan. Whatever the fuck it was, turned me on even more. I pull out and push back in again, this time faster and rougher. I grab her wrist and twist them behind her back, holding her arms in place.

"L-Logan..."

Her moans are so delicious that I have to do it again. And again. And again. I get a good rough, hard rhythm going, fucking her pretty little cunt.

"L-Logan. That feels so fuckin' good. H-harder," She gasps. As soon as the words are out of her mouth, I'm drilling into her snatch hard and fast. As you wish.

"Ah, Ahhh!" She can't seem to form coherent sentences, and just settles for screaming loudly. She wiggles and squirms frustratedly, not being able to control her arms or hands.

"It's okay. That feels nice doesn't it?" I ask, taking her mind off of the fact that she couldn't move her arms.

"Uh-huh!" She nods frantically.

"Mmm, your such a dirty whore for my cock aren't you, bitch?" I growl tugging roughly on her hair.

"Uhn! Yes pull my fuckin hair, baby! I'm a dirty little whore for your cock," She whined.

"You like that? You like being fucked hard, baby?" I spat, panting with every stroke. I give another tug at her hair. She moans desperately, pushing her hips back against mine.

A certain thrust has me hitting Brooke's sweet spot dead on. Her eyebrows scrunch together, and her mouth falls open as she let's out a futile cry.

"Oh god yes! Logan! Right t-t-there, b-babe," She shouts. Damn I love the way she screams my name. I lean down so I can whisper naughty things in her ear.

"Your mine now. I fuckin' own you, bitch," I have completely given up asking. Now this is about me taking what is rightfully mine.

"You fuckin' own me, daddy," She whimpers.

"Fuck yeah. Who's your daddy, baby?" Brooke is the first girl to call me this during sex and honestly, I find it hot as hell.

"You!"

"Who?"

"Fuck Logan, your my daddy!" She yells. I can feel that she's about to cum, so I pull out, and place teasing kisses down her back.

"No! P-p-put it back!" She shrieks loudly. I rub the head up and down the inside of her folds. She shivers and whines.

"I don't know. Do you think you deserve it?" I murmur against her neck, where I place hot, passionate kisses.

"Please Logan," She whimpers as tears stream from behind her closed eyelids.

"Do you think you deserve to cum, babe? Tell me,"

"Yes baby, I deserve to cum. A-all o-over your big dick. Please baby. Make me cum for you." She begs, drunk off the lust I'm feeding her.

"Mkay babe," I flip Brooke onto her back, so I can see her when she cums.

I thrust roughly back into her, moaning out as I'm squeezed by her tight heat. Brooke's eyelashes gently fan over her cheeks as more tears, slip from her eyes at the amazing friction. Her lips opened wide in a silent scream. She is so beautiful. She looked like a goddess laying underneath me. Watching her reaction to just the feeling of me inside her, drove something inside me wild.

All I really want now is to make her cum. To make her cum so hard she won't have any left.

I grab her legs and wrap them around my waist. I pull out shoving in as hard and fast as I can. Brooke looks down to watch my member repeatedly disappear between her legs.

"So c-c-close, d-d-daddy," She stutters out.

"Mmm," I hum. I force my self to move faster, fucking her even harder than before. She let's out all these gorgeous little sounds, warning me of the strong orgasm heading full speed. Brooke's bed squeaks and hits the wall with every move we make. She throws her head back and let's out a loud sob.

"So good! Your dick feels so good!" She weeps loudly.

"Fuck, you bastard! I'm cumming, I'm cumming, I'm cumming! Shit, baby!" She wails. She cums all over me, even harder than before. Her walls tighten around me as I continue to move. I pull out and shove back in perennially, until she's sobbing even louder than before.

"Mmm, Logan! I'm yours. You own me!" I move roughly through her swollen, throbbing pussy. I let her words sink in. I own her. This amazing girl belongs to me now. Before I can even think, I'm clenching the sheets in my hands roughly.

"Ah, so tight!" I groan.

"Cum for me, baby," She orders, cradling my face in her hands. I try to hold onto it, afraid that this may be the last time I get to do this with her.

"Come on, baby. Let it feel good." She leans in and starts sucking on my neck and I can't hold off anymore.

"Mmm! Fuck baby. I'm cumming, I'm cumming! Ooh baby, your pussy feels so fuckin' good!" I can't help but shout as I unload. I reached my second overload gasping as I black out. I haven't completely returned from oblivion when I hear an angelic voice whisper in my ear.

"It feels so fuckin' good baby? Mmm, cum inside me fill me up, daddy," She moaned as I paint her insides white.

"I love you,baby!" I exclaim quietly. I hope she doesn't hear it, but I really do love her.

She continued to moan and mumble dirty things in my ear. I could feel my body trembling. I pull out and collapse next to her. She leans up and kisses me passionately. As her hands rub down my sides I can feel something in that kiss. Love. Passion. Her lips glide against mine, and she giggles as she pulls away.

"Well I guess our friends should start getting used to us together, huh?" She asks. Together? Like, a couple? Brooke and I? That sounds … so perfect.

"Together?" I ask hesitantly.

"What? D'you think this was a one time thing or something?" She asks. I blush bashfully.

"If you don't want it then we don't have to but, I'd love to have you as my boyfriend."

"Well I'd love to have you as my girlfriend." I respond. She giggles cutely and leans up kissing me.

"So, when's our next study session?"


	2. Happy Birthday To Me!

**This is for GlambertLovesBTR! It took me a minute to come up with it, but here's one shot number 2! **

**Title: Happy Birthday To You!**

**Pairing: LoganxCamillexOc**

**Rating: M**

**Lexi's POV:**

"But, babe-"

"For the millionth time Logan, no!" I interrupted.

"Pleeeeeeease," He begged futilely.

"Logan! When we make love, it's something private and special! Why would you wanna bring someone else in, and ruin that? I thought we were on the same page, but obviously having one girl is not enough for you," I whisper, teary eyed before stomping off. He's killing me! I get it, he's a boy, he wants to to try things other than just boring old sex. But I told him I didn't want to do a threesome multiple times, and he won't quit it!

"Lexi,wait! That's not what I-" I slam the door shut behind me and trudge off.

Stupid boy. I pound on door 2k. Camille's apartment. She lives alone and even though her and Logan dated, she's a good friends to both of us. Her and Logan stopped dating when she came to the conclusion that she liked girls, better. It's easy to understand her, considering I'm bi. I rock on my heels as I can hear things crashing, and then the door flies open.

"Oh hey, What's up, Lexi," Cammy smiles. She takes note of my teary eyes, and stops grinning. She immedietly pulls me into a hug.

"Aww, what's wrong, Hun?" She pulls me into her apartment and sits me on the couch. I wipe at my eyes.

"Uh, well Logan's just being a complete and utter boy right now," I mumble.

"Well that's kinda what he is, Love," Cammy smirks.

"Cammy, I'm serious! He's been bugging me non-stop about having a threesome. It's killing me. I mean when we sleep together, it's special and it really means something to me, but with him, it's like never enough. I mean I know he isn't doing it to bother me, or upset me but it still irks," I choke out, curling up on the couch. Cammy grabs me a tissue and I blow my nose.

"Well... why don't you just do it?" Cammy asks bluntly.

"Wh- bu- I- WHAT?" My jaw hangs slack.

"Well, if you do this one thing for him, he'll be incredibly happy, and off your back for good." Cammy laughs.

"Your probably right. But I don't trust anyone enough to just be cool with... letting them in on my sexy time!" Cammy burst out laughing.

"They'd have to be someone I really trust. Someone that wouldn't be thinking about my boyfriend afterward." I mutter.

"Cammy!" I gasp.

"What?" She asks uninterestedly.

"You could do it!"

"Huh?"

"Come on, Mille please! Lo would love that I finally fulfilled his sex craving and it would be with someone I trust. With my life. Whom I absolutely adore. Who's beautiful. And smart. And really sexy. And sweet. And nice. And-"

"Lex! I am not... getting in on your sexy time!" I giggle. It sound ridiculous when someone else says it.

"Please, Mille? And I am a virgin when it comes to girls. Who better than to take that than my best friend?" I ask. She bites her lip and I know I've got her.

"Yay!" I squeal jumping around her apartment. She sigh deeply.

"Fine. But first what are we gonna do, and when are we gonna do it."

"Ooh ooh ooh! Logan's birthday is next week. I got paid today. We go to the store, pick out some really sexy outfits and we surprise him the day of his birthday!" I smile.

"In front of everybody!" Mille gasps retardedly.

"No, stupid! I take him back to my apartment, where your already dressed and whatnot, and tell him I'm going to get his present. Than I change out of my party clothes and into the sexy outfit. I call him into my room and there we are."

"That... could work," Camille nods.

"Okay! To Fredericks Of Hollywood, away!" We call as we charge out the room. Two hours later, we're taking the stairs up to Cammy's apartment. She takes both the bags and puts them in her closet.

"Okay, Mille. Here's an extra key to my apartment. You have to make sure that you bring my stuff over the day of the party. And please! Do not forget you have to be there before us," I stress.

"Got it," She smiles.

"Okay, thanks so much. Bye Cammy." I smile reaching over to hug her.

I walk to my apartment and rummage through my drawers. It's pretty hot out so I think I'll got to the pool. Slipping on the red bikini, I turn left and right, examining myself in the mirror. I imagine the outfit I bought on my body. Logan'll love this surprise.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO~PARTY-TIME~OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It seems like everyone is having a good time. Jo and I locked Bitters in the party box so we can 'social gather', worry free. The party is being held at the penthouse of the Palm Woods. Don't ask me how we got someone all the way up there to agree, but we did. The base thumps loudly as I dance wildly with Carlos. Well, Carlos is dancing. I'm practicing my reflexes, dodging Carlos' crazy dance moves.

"THIS IS SO FUN, LEX!" Carlos screeches loudly, causing several heads to turn, and look at us crazy.

" 'Litos, have you seen Logan!" I yell over the loud music.

"SORRY, LEX LUTHOR, I HAVEN'T!" Carlos shouted.

"I'm gonna go look for him!"

"AWW! ONE MORE SONG?"

"MKAY! ONE MORE SONG!" Carlos and I proceed to dance chaotically to Christina Aguilera's, Not Myself Tonight.

Once the song ends, I shoot Camille a quick text, telling her the plan is in action.

"Lo?" I call walking around.

"Lo-Lo?" I call again. I look up and see Logan sitting at the top of the slide. He looks kinda down. We haven't talked since I snapped at him. I quickly jog up the stairs, and crawl on my knees so I'm right behind him.

"Baby," I whisper in his ear. His head quickly snaps around and a little smile tugs at his lips.

"Hey," he smiles softly.

"Aww, baby what's the matter? It's your birthday," I pout looking at him.

"Your mad at me," He mumbles quietly. My heart practically melts, looking at his tearful eyes and watery pout. I love how sensitive and tender he is. He's so much easier to talk to than other guys.

"Oh baby no! I'm not mad at you! I just snapped. I guess the thought of seeing you with another girl... made me jealous," I shrug sheepishly.

"But you know I love you, and only you," He mutters, still looking sad.

"I know... I love you too!" Logan smiles and leans in, placing his lips against mine.

"Are you ready for your present, babe?" I question against his lips.

"Mhmm," He mumbles back.

I grab his hand giggling ,and pull him down the steps. We tiptoe to and out the door, like ninja's. Our hands lace together as we hop onto the elevator laughing as we see the party box. Jo and I left it on the elevator with a 'Bitters is in here, So don't let him out,' sign taped to it. The two of us, briskly run down the hall and into my apartment. I sit him down on the couch.

"Wait here, babe," I order him. He gives me that crooked smile that melts my heart and nods.

I scurry into my room, and find Mille decked out in her outfit, uninterestedly playing with her phone. I take a moment to let my eyes run over her frame. A cute plaid school, girls skirt with a lacy trim and a barely there matching bra. That skirt left little to the imagination. She's got some green pumps to match her outfit.

"Hey," I whisper. She looks up and does the 'sup' nod.

"Remember my rule?" I ask Cammy. She rolls her eyes before reciting it blandly.

"Logan's dick is not allowed inside of my cunt in any way, shape, and or form." I smile and nod before quickly running to my closet and pulling out my outfit.

A leopard print bra and thong set. There was a lacy black trim, going along the top of the bra. It was a push up and I'm already pretty curvy so, the way Cammy was drooling didn't surprise me. The cute little thong barely covered my you-know-what, and I have to say, my ass looks amazing!. A pair of black, seven inch heels adorn my feet.

"Holy shit..." She mumbled. I giggled and sauntered over to her. I lean down and place a delicate kiss on her cheek. Her slim finger comes up and gently traces the cleavage of my breast.

"Nuh uh uh, Cammy. We have to wait for the birthday boy," I smirk.

"Lo, baby can you come here. I put you present up on the shelf and I can't reach it!" I call. Cammy throws an arm around my shoulder as I wrap one of mine around her waist. I can hear Logan give a quiet laugh and get up from the couch. He walks into my room, and his eyes bulge out of his head as he looks at me. He catches sight of Cammy and gulps. We giggle and walk over to him.

"Happy Birthday," We chorus.

Our voices are thick with arousal. I lean in and roughly place my lips against Logan's. Cammy tilts her head and begins kissing around his neck. Cammy trails her kisses up Logan's neck and joins in on our kiss. Her lips smash against mine and Logan's. Both of there tongues wiggle into my mouth, hitting all my sensitive spots. My knees start to shake as I moan pathetically. I can already see how this is gonna play out. I'm gonna be a complete whore to both of them, no matter how hard I try not to. I'm naturally submissive. Cammy and I pull away and begin to strip Logan of his leather jacket and loose t-shirt.

"Okay birthday boy. What do you want to happen?" I ask smirking as I see Logan's dilated eyes.

"You mean you'll do anything I want?" He questions as I run my hands down his smooth, toned chest.

"Mhmm. So tell me what you wanna see," I laugh.

"Um will you and Cammy..." He trails off blushing. I giggle once again at his bashfulness.

"I think we can make that work." Logan sits on the side of my bed, while I turn to Cammy.

She giggles before pulling me into her. Her lips graze mine teasingly, before she pulls away and pushes me back into the bed. Cammy straddles my waist and pins my wrist above my head. I let my eyes flutter shut as she presses kisses down my neck and into my cleavage.

I tangle my hair into her dark brown tresses, arching as her hands slip under my back to unhook my bra. She tosses the useless garment to the side, biting her lip. Mille takes a thumb and runs it over my nipple. I moan softly and wiggle under her. She continues to thumb over my very sensitive nipple, until it's hard. She licks at it for a second before taking it into her mouth. Cammy softly nibbles at it before sucking gently.

"Mmm... Cammy," I whisper out. I can feel her smile against me, as her other hand comes up and tweaks and pulls at my other nipple.

"Uh, C-Cammy please," I plead.

She smirks and begins kissing down my body. She grips the little thong, and I raise my hips so she can drag the material off. Camille tauntingly runs her fingers along the outsides of my folds. Her thumb slips inside my folds, and lightly grazes my clit. I moan out loudly and buck my hips.

"Sensitive clit, huh," She laughs. She moves from her position and straddles me again. I whimper, trying to tell her what I need. She grinds her clit against mine, and I let out and involuntary groan. She smiles and does it again. I throw my head back and close my eyes.

"Nuh! Cammy... that felt s-s-so g-good!" I exclaim. She giggle and builds a rhythm rocking her hips into mine. Cammy grinds hard into me, increasing the friction.

"Nah!" I whine.

Cammy places her lips against mine, and wraps two delicate fingers around my hard nipple. I squeak as she moves her hips faster, while pinching and rolling my nipple harshly. I turn my head as far as I can, and make eye contact with Logan. He's sweaty with a red tinge covering his skin. Logan's hand runs over his crotch slowly, and I can see the raging bulge he's sporting.

He bites his lip, moaning softly at the sight. Well it doesn't surprise me, he's already hard. With Camille's dirty talk, and my moaning that could put a porn star to shame, it amazes me he hasn't came already. Cam intakes my tongue into her mouth, and sucks on it, rocking her head back and forth. I whimper as she drags her teeth along it.

"Cam! I-I'm gonna-" I mewl.

"Let it out, honey," She giggles.

I close my eyes, and a feeling of euphoria rushes over me. I arch my back into Cammy's body, and moan loudly. Camille is still grinding into me, and I start to shake lightly with the intensity of my orgasm. I feel Cammy shake on top of me with the strength of her own orgasm. She buries her head in my and groans, nipping at my pulse point.

"Mmm, Cam! S-so g-g-good-" I gasp. I can feel myself squirting a bit, before I calm down and my orgasm is over. We breath deeply together and relax ourselves. I turn to look at Logan again. His eyes are wide and he palms himself even rougher than he previously did. I move my hand and run my index finger along Cammy's soaked folds, before bringing it to my mouth with a hum of content. Logan moans desperately at the sight. Still shaking from the aftershock, I move up to my hands and knees crawling to my birthday boy. I stop his hand from the rapid moving and kiss him lightly.

"What do you wanna do next?" I smile kissing his neck.

"Ride me," He begs softly.

I don't think I've ever gotten his pants and boxers off that fast in my life. I mean Cammy was _really good, _but Cammy fucking me and Logan fucking me, are two completely different thing. God I love the way his dick stretches me so deliciously. Mmm, it feels so good. I especially like it when we haven't had sex for a while, and he,ehem, loosens me up. Meaning we take an entire day to just, fuck. It's so good and it's even better because of how much I love him.

I wrap my hands around his pulsing cock, stroking just to make sure he's ready for me. Logan moans loudly throwing his head back. I can't help giggling as I move to straddle him. Cammy and I have been extremely giggly tonight for whatever reason.

I guide his deep red, pulsing cock to my entrance, I ease him in, pushing down until the head pops into me. Logan lets out little gasp before, moaning loudly, as I start to sink down the rest of his length.

He grips my hips leading me down his shaft. I smile at he hums in euphoric happiness. Camille lays lazily beside him, not moving a single muscle.

"Cammy, why don't you come ride his face and we can make out," I suggest with a devilish smile. Logan's eyes widen as he lick his lips and nods his head. Cammy rises up onto her knees, and straddles Logan's face. I can see Logan's tongue wiggle up into Camille's folds.

"Ahh!" She lurches forward and grinds her pussy down onto Logan's face.

"Ooo," She practically drools.

"I know, right?" I giggle. She smiles leaning forward to kiss me. Her tongue pokes and prods around my mouth as she moans. I lick and nip at her tongue and lean over, placing my hands on Logan's toned chest.

"Feels so fuckin' good, baby," She mumbles. Mille leans forward and rest her hands beside mine against Logan's strong chest, and uses it as leverage to sway into Logan's face. I rock back and forth, rolling my hips into Logan's.

"Mmm, fuck baby..." He breathes pulling away from Cammy for a brief second.

He returns to his work as I pull up and drop back down, rotating my hips, and moaning. I repeat my actions when I hear him inhale sharply. He moans against Cammy clit. She squirms and bites her lip. I build a steady rhythm pulling off Logan and dropping back down. I kinda want them to hurry up, so I can see my Logie's face when he cums. What could speed this along? I lean forward and wrap my soft,glossed pink lips around Camille's nipple. I suck and bite at it, smiling as she whimpers.

"Fuck! So good," She gasps out. She tangles a hand into my dark locks, before closing her eyes and throwing her head back.

"Mmm, fuck! I'm gonna cum!" She mutters.

Mille starts to shake, moaning loudly. Logan moans in response, swallowing up her juices. She carefully removes herself from Logan's face, plopping next to him again. I zero in on Logan's face, seeing some of Cammy's cum still on him. I lean down and lick it off as his hands come up to hold me at my hips. I once again lift myself up on his hard member. His hands wound tightly around my waist before slamming me down.

"Mmm, fuck baby! That felt so good," Logan panted.

"That feels good baby?" I ask him, tilting my head and leaning down to kiss him. He mumbles a 'Mhm' into my mouth before slamming my hips down against his again. Clearly unused to being submissive, Logan bends his legs at the knees and roughly thrusts up.

"Uh," I whisper. That just adds fuel to Logan's fire. He starts to thrust up so hard and fast that I'm literally bouncing on top of him. He looks into my eyes and behind the lust and want, I see love shining in his eyes. A love that he only has for me. He moves his hands from my hips to my ass, cupping it as he kisses me. He closes his eyes and pulls away from my lips.

"Oh god, I love you baby," He utters into my ear.

"I l-love y-y-you to, babe," With one particular shot, he hits my g-spot. I throw my head back and let out a strangled moan.

"Right there!" I whimper out. He forces more of his cock into me, fucking me so deeply it makes my head spin. I feel lightheaded and slightly delirious. Logan removes one hand from my ass, and tangles it in to my hair. He tugs at it and my head snaps back. I look up at him to just find him gazing at me.

"Your so fucking beautiful," He moans looking at me.

"Aww!" Camille gushes, only to be ignored.

"Mmm, thank you baby," I smile.

" 'M gonna make you cum so hard, baby girl," He mumbles into my ear. I gasp lightly.

"Gonna make you feel so good. Your my filthy, fucking, cum whore, baby aren't you?"

"Yes," I whine. "I'm your cum whore, Lo," Logan moans back in return, leaving a trail of kisses down my neck.

"Your so fucking tight babe. I-I-I'm s-s-s-" He tries to stutter out. I understand him and place my lips against his own. Logan moans loudly, and follows with a soft whimper into my mouth.

"Fuck, Babe!" He exclaims frantically.

Lo burst inside me, filling me up with his hot arousal. I can feel it spreading threw the insides of my body, and seeping out. It dribbles slowly down my legs, as Logan whimpers and, moans. He continues roughly thrusting up into me until he feels me release a shudder, and throw my head back. He leans down and whispers dirty things into my ear.

"Your my fuckin' slut, baby! Mmm, cum all over my dick," He licks at the shell of my ear. I reach my climax, my vision going white as I ascend to oblivion. It only takes me a few minutes to return from cloud nine. I stay ontop of Logan, not bothering to remove myself. He runs his fingers through my hair before singing,

"Happy Birthday to me! Happy Birthday to me!"


	3. Bartending Is Fun!

**Fa la la la! Fa la la la! Elmo's world! OMG! Do you know what they did? They changed Elmo's world to Elmo's musical or some other shit! I am so mad. Welllllllll Okie-dokie! This is for BellaRosa17! If you haven't read her stories, and your looking for some romance, action, and hot smut, go check out Big Time Spies, by her! Soooooooo amazing! So serious! Anyway uh... happy reading! BellaRose17, I hope you like this!**

**BellaRosa17's: Missy**

* * *

"Logan! I need a strawberry margarita, On the rocks!" I call out to my friend as I make my way threw the club and to the bar. Logan and I have been working together at the Coyote Ugly Bar for two and a half years now. He's grown to be an extremely handsome young man, and a really good friend.

"Comin' right up!" He smirks at me. He is so adorable. And sexy. I'd tap that. I watch as he prepares the drinks, shaking the silver mix-y thing. I work at a bar, I should know what it's called. He pours the icy beverage into the glasses and hands them to me.

"Thanks, Love," I smile. Logan and I have been working together at the Coyote Ugly Bar for two and a half years now. He's grown to be an extremely handsome young man, and a really good friend.

He throws me a panty-wetting, side smile and continues chatting with a few costumers. My panties are soaked. Just from him smiling at me. Awesome. I watch his big hands reach for a large bottle of Vodka, and drool a little. I can only imagine the things he can do with those wicked fingers of his. I can feel the proof of my hornyness dribbling down the inside of my legs. Thanks for nothing Logan...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOo

Four hours later, Logan and I are off our shifts.

"Woo! There were about... Fifty to sixty people to many here tonight," I sigh as Logan laughs, tidying up his station a bit.

"Agreed!" We both walk out together in a comfy silence, before reaching the parking lot... where I find my car getting towed away.

"Hey! No-no-no-no-no-no-no! That's my car!" I yell, pointing at it. But it's too late. I watch dejectedly as my car gets towed away.

"Dammit!" I shriek loudly, trying so hard not to have a mini episodes. Like, I can't even deal right now. Logan puts a hand on my shoulder.

"I take it you need a ride," He smiles, and I can see he's trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny, you jerk!" I yell playfully pushing him. He pretends to pout before wrapping an arm around my shoulder and guiding me to his Fisker Karma.

"Oooh, new car," I smile. And he giggles. Weird.

"Fastest sports car, that's legal to drive. Leather and mahogany interior," He brags.

"Yeah well... I got a new phone. I can...call people," I retort lamely. Logan laughs again, opening the car door for me. How gentleman like.

Logan's POV:

As we pull up to Missy's apartment building, I turn and look at her.

"Well, this is me," She smiles. I smile in return and reach forward to hug her. She wraps her arms around me, and her womanly scent enters my nose. Not the smell of her perfume but, the scent of her essence. She's wet. I bite my lip to keep from moaning or attacking her. I feel myself starting to harden. Having my way with Missy sounds real good, right about now.

"Oh let me see your phone, do you have my number?" I ask.

"Oh, I totally forgot!" She exclaims.

She leans over, grabbing her tote from the floor of my car, and giving me a direct view down her shirt. I get a little harder. She hands me her phone and I realize it's the same on I just got. Same case and everything. As she grabs my phone she gives me a blank look.

"Of course..." I laugh again as we exchange numbers.

"Bye, Logie! Thanks so much for the ride!" She exclaims, kissing my cheek before climbing out. I watch, just to make sure she gets in safely, as she walks across the parking lot. Her phone falls out her tote but, she doesn't seem to notice.

"Missy, your-" I try to hurry up and roll down the window but I'm to late.

She proceeds to her apartment building, without glancing back. I watch her enter her building and wait for a few minutes before getting out. Swiping up her phone from the ground, I get a move on, to escape the freezing weather. I take the elevator up to her floor before gingerly strolling down the hallway. Ah, 3Z. Here we are.

Knock Knock Knock! I tap gently against Missy's door. I wait a few seconds and get no response. So I knock again. Still nothing. Knocking a third time, the same results show up. I get to my tiptoes and grab the spare key, I know she keeps hidden on the top of her door frame. I unlock her apartment door before cautiously stepping in.

"Missy?" I speak gently.

I walk into her bedroom and my eyes nearly pop out of my head.

There she was, sprawled out on her back, masturbating. She was completely naked, with the exception of red stiletto heels, digging into the bed. She moaned loudly, arching her back. Her nipples were pink and erect, begging to be touched. But she ignored them, too busy giving something else attention. My eyes zero in on her cunt. Vibrating wildly inside her, was a large pink dildo. She dipped a finger in between her pussy lips, to rub her clit, as her other hand worked furiously, pulling the dildo in and out of her cunt.

"L-L-Logan," She moans. Oh god, I'm gonna cream myself. She's masturbating, and thinking about me.

"Mmm, oh fuck! Logan..." She moans again. I gently let my palm rest over my hard on. Her body starts to tremble. Need pulses through my body and I think now is a good time to intervene.

"Does that feel good, Love?" I ask her leaning, against the door frame. Her hand stops moving and her eyes snap open. She looks at me and a blush creeps up onto her olive toned skin before she turns away. She scrambles for her blanket covering herself and hiding away.

"Aw, don't be shy now, Honey," I smirk peeling the blanket back. Tears of embarrassment well up in her eyes as she turns away from me. I climb over top of her, spreading her legs.

"Here. Let me help you," I mumble leaning down to suck her hard nipples. Her hand slowly gravitates to her clit,

"Mmm, fuck Logan," Missy moans. I move my hand down to her entrance and remove the toy, replacing it with my middle finger.

"Ahh.. Logan... Yes baby, that feels so fucking good," She groans softly.

I rotate my finger so it's pointed towards the roof and push it against her g-spot. Missy shivers as she moans out my name. It's easy to tell that she's close now. With the way her body trembles, and how she can't seem to keep still. I move her hand away from her clit, and replace it with my thumb, letting her sit back and just feel what I'm doing to her. I push my ring finger into her tight hole and move my fingers up and down, massaging her spot.

"Mmm, Logan yes!" She gasps out. Right as she's about to cum, I remove my fingers from her, and stick them in my mouth. She taste so amazing. Sweet like a peach, and incredibly creamy.

"Wha- n-n-no!" She pouts. I can't help but think it's kind of cute.

"You wanna cum, baby?" I lean down and whisper in her ear.

"Yes," She whimpers back.

"Go ahead. Make yourself cum," I lick and bite at the shell of her ear.

She moans before nodding her head. I sit back a little so I can watch. She trails one hand down her stomach and to her sopping entrance. She whimpers and shakes as she pushes a finger inside herself. Little sounds pour from her mouth as she twists and turns her finger, trying to touch her spot. She adds another finger, trying desperately to reach her pleasure point. She frustratedly whines, throwing her head back.

"I-I can't reach it Logan..." She whispers looking dangerously close to tears. Her bottom lip trembles as tears trickle down her face. She makes the most adorable little grunting sounds as she tries to shove her fingers in deeper. She looks at me and the tears come down faster.

"Please Logan... touch it for me?" She begs. Shit, I _really_ need to fuck her. However, I push my needs aside and, shove a finger inside her. Instead of finger-fucking her, I rub the tip of my finger against her g-spot. She wiggles and squirms, moaning out loudly and frantically.

"Fuck! I-I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum for me babygirl!" I reply.

She screams my name as her body starts to tremble. Her back arches as she unloads. I can feel her cum, flowing around my finger. I place the pad of my thumb against her clit, extending her orgasm, and smirk, drinking in her dark, luscious moans. Once she's finished wallowing in her organismic pleasure, I remove my fingers and bring them to my lips, tasting the proof of her arousal. Her closed eyes open as she looks at me in embarrassment. Her face heats up and she looks away from me.

"Was it good, Sweetie?"

"Mhmm," She still won't look at me.

"Your embarrassed," I smile.

"Yes, I'm embarrassed!" She explodes.

"I am in the comfort of my own home, and you barge in on me... touching myself and moaning _your _name! Why are you even here?" She whisper-yells.

"You uh, dropped your phone," I say.

"Oh. Just put it on the table," I nod my head, still not moving.

"Logan-"

"There's no way in hell you can tell me that tiny, little orgasm satisfied you," I blurt out. She looks at me surprised.

"Um yes there is. And that was actually pretty big for me. I tend not to really have those huge, blowout orgasms." She shrugs.

"So you've never really orgasmed hard before?" I ask.

"No. Not really."

"Well you've been with the wrongs guys," I smirk as I lean in and start sucking on her pulse point.

"Logan. What are you- _ohhh- _doing?" She asks.

"I'm going to make you orgasm hard. Do you have any kinks, or something you wanna try?" I ask.

"Um. I'm not- _Mhmm, yes Logan-_ all that adventurous in bed." She replies bluntly. I stop mouthing at her nipples. I pull away and look at her.

"Ever been spanked?"

"No,"

"Cuffed?"

"...No..."

"Dirty talked?"

"Uh-uh,"

"Blind folded,"

"Noooo,"

"Edible body paint?"

"Negative,"

"Erotically chocked?"

"The fuck?"

"Role play?"

"Nada,"

"Have you tried BDSM?"

"Never,"

"Double penatration?"

"Uh...no,"

"Damn, you weren't kidding." I say. She blushes and shrugs again.

"Well um, is there anything you _want _to try? In specific,"

"Um, I don't know. Everything but the getting chocked sounds pretty hot," The permanent blush on her face burns brighter. I chuckle slightly.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," I smile moving to her closet. I rifle through her neatly placed clothes. Aha!

"What are you looking for?" She giggles.

I ignore her question and move back to the bed, pulling Missy to her knees. I take the tie and wrap it around her wrists, securing them in front of her. She tugs lightly on her restraints before looking back up at me, with complete and utter trust and desire in her eyes and I place a delicate kiss against her cheek. I quickly shed my clothes before addressing the woman completely at my mercy.

"Your sure about this, Babygirl?" I ask her. She however, does not answer me, but keeps her eyes transfixed on my, ehem, lower regions.

"It's so... big," She mumbles. I tilt her head up and look her in the eyes.

"You ready for this, Beautiful?" She smiles slightly at the term.

"I'm ready," She responds looking nervous.

"Don't be scared, babe. It if gets to be too intense just tell me, Gorgeous," I grin.

She nods her head and I can see she's melting from my compliments. I lean in and place a chaste kiss against her plump, pink lips.

"Mmm, so tell me how you want this done, sweetheart," I kiss down her neck.

"Mmm. I want to fuck myself on your dick, then I want you to fuck me doggy style until we both cum at the same time, but first, Can I suck you off?" She asks decisively.

Well fuck me, who am I to tell her no? I must have been thinking aloud, because she breaks out in a fit of giggles. I rub the head of my cock against her lips and she immedietly opens her mouth to take me in. She looks up at me and fills her mouth until she can't get anymore inside. That's only about a fourth of my dick.

"All of it," I mumble. She shakes her head.

"No? Your telling me no?" I question. Missy pulls off of it looking up at me.

"Logan! It's too big! I can't fit it all," She says furrowing her eyebrows..

"Relax your throat, and take your time," I command her. She gulps before wrapping her lips around the tip moving down until her mouth is once again full. She hums softly around my member and does as she was told. Inch by inch she slides down a little more. All the way down until her nose touches my pubes.

"Good girl," I stroke her brown hair back and out of her face.

She starts to gag around my cock, and I certainly don't mean to, but I thrust my hips into her face. Her eyes snap open and widen, as she starts to cough. And once again that feels so amazing that I'm thrusting. She's still gagging and coughing around me as I start to fuck her face. Tears stream down her face as she struggles not to choke. I'm trying to stop myself I _really am_but it just feels so fucking good, I can't help it. She shakes her head trying to get me to stop, but I can't. I close my eyes, drowning in the pleasure that she's giving me.

"Mmm... oh yeah baby," I mumble out. She pushing against my hips, pulling my cock from between her lips. She takes a second to breath, and I start missing her. I decide she's had enough breathing time, and slam my dick back into her mouth. She makes little noises as I force her head down on my cock. My eyes bore into hers.

"Suck it," She bobs her head up and down sucking up my shaft. Her unoccupied hands comes up and plays with my balls. Rolling and stretching the sensitive skin between her slim, dainty fingers.

"Uh, fuck. That's so good. Mmm, suck it harder, babygirl," I thrust again and she chokes. As crazy and sadist like as this sounds, I liked the way she choked around my cock. My hips sway along to an invisible erotic beat, slamming harder and faster into Missy's face. She chokes some more on my cock and I can't hold it in any longer.

"Oh fuck! I'm cumming!" I yell shakily as I reach my climax.

My vision blurs over and I see rainbow colored stars burst in my line of vision. I shudder and shake, holding Missy's hair in a death grip. My cum spurts into Missy's mouth as she lets her teeth scrape gently over me. Once I'm completely finished my orgasm, I notice Missy still has my cum in her mouth.

"Swallow," I order her. She swallows it all down.

"It taste kind of weird. But I think I like it. It's salty, sweet, and creamy," She tells me.

"Oh yeah? Well you better get used to that taste," I tell her pecking her quickly on the lips.

"Alright, Cupcake. Ready to get fucked?" I smirk darkly, lying on my back. Haha! Cream filled cupcake...

"Please. I'm so horny, my cunt is actually starting to _ache_." She moans, straddling me. I grip her hips and slowly ease myself into her. She moans as she's stretched by my dick. She slowly sinks lower and lower. She finally forces her way down all the way and gasps in awe.

"Fuck Logan. I've never saw one this big, let alone had one! Your cock is so fucking huge," She speaks breathlessly. I can't help but blush. The usually meek and quiet Missy has _quite_thevocabulary.

"Do you want it, Sugar? Do you want me to fuck you hard and deep?" She lets out a quiet whimper.

"Y-y-yes Logan! Please," She begs. Missy starts to rotate her hips in little circles, grinding down on me.

"Mmm, Wait a minute little Darlin'. I don't want you to hurt yourself," My southern, Texas accent seeps through my words. She, however, ignores me as I take my tie from the floor and place it over her eyes so she can't see. I tie it firmly, but softly around her head.

"Hmm, hot accent," She giggles.

Missy places her manicured, bonded hands against my chest and pulls her body up. She slams back down as hard as she can and throws her head back. She continues to move slowly up and down my hard member, moaning out loud. Missy rocks her hips left and right against me, and I can't help but to watch myself slide in and out of her. I love seeing the way she stretches and molds around me.

My hands grip her tiny waist guiding her up and down my engorged cock. She leans over me and tilts her ass, my cock hitting her pleasure spot.

"Ahh!" She screeches. I notice the way shes barely moving ontop of me and thrust up into her. She lays, leaning over me and letting me fuck her in complete submission. Her pink lips open wide as her eyes close and she throws her head back.

"Logan..." Missy whispers.

"Yes, My love?"

"F-f-fuck me harder," She begs.

"Yes, my love,"

I bring my knees up, so that my feet are flat against the bed, and Missy's knees are just barely touching the bed. Once again, I thrust my hips up, pushing and shoving myself into her tight, throbbing cunt. I grunt slightly with effort as I pick up and speed and enter her hole more harshly. I pick up the tempo of my hips more and more until shes literally bouncing ontop of me.

I somehow manage to catch a large, puckered nipple in my mouth, sucking roughly as I cup her round ass. Missy giggles and moans simultaneously, as she cups a big, perky breast in her hand. Her thumb and index finger pinch and roll the sensitive nub around, heightening Missy's arousal. Her teeth dig into her bottom lip as she closes her eyes. I can tell this is a bit much for her, and she's overwhelmed.

"Logan! I feel so _full__, _oh that's so good," She squeals, thrusting down to mate my every move with one of her own.

_Hmm. It's nice to help others,' _I think to myself with a smile. I grab the dildo that she had been using on her self earlier before stopping her movements. She whines and pouts as I hold her still. She can't see what I'm doing, and when the tip of the dildo presses against her, she whimpers loudly. I push the toy against the tight ring of muscles, until the tip pops in. I continue to push the dildo into her ass until it can't go any further. Again, I begin to thrust up into her tight snatch.

"Mmm, fuck Logan!" She slurs her words together. My member hits her g-spot and she screams out. I increase my movements and move the dildo slowly in and out of her.

Missy's POV:

My mind completely fuzzed over as Logan used to different speeds to fuck me with. My brain couldn't register what dick was real and which was fake. Somewhere in my subconscious, I knew it was the one up my ass, but they both gave me so much pleasure, I wasn't completely sure. My hands were bound together so I couldn't turn the vibration setting on, and I couldn't take it out. My eyes were blind folded and I couldn't see certain things Logan was doing to me. I could only feel them. My arousal heightened knowing that I was completely at the mercy of the gorgeous man below me. I felt his hand leave my hip and I looked around blindly, missing every bit of contact that was taken away. As I frowned at the loss, I felt a hand crack down against my ass hard.

SMACK!

My ass stung and burned in the most incredible way.

"Ooohhh, fuck! Logan, smack it again baby!" I hollered. Logan's rough, big hand smacked down again against my stinging flesh and tears of pleasure leaked from my eyes.

"God, that's so good," I mumbled. Logan leaned up so his lips were pressed against my ear.

"Who do you belong to?" He whispered. "Who owns you?"

"Y-y-y-you," I stuttered out.

"Fuck yeah I own you," He responded.

The dildo in my ass moved in and out even slower than before. With a flick of a thumb, the vibration began. Logan put it on the lowest setting, and I felt his cock throb even harder inside me. I could tell he was having a hard time holding back.

"Say you'll only cum for me! Say it bitch," He growled lowly into my ear. Fuck.

"I'll only cum for you! Dammit, Logan! I n-n-never w-want an-another m-m-man!" I squeak out.

Logan throws his head back, letting my words seep in before he's moaning loudly.

"Oh,oh, God babe! Say your my dirty whore! Please, I n-n-need i-i-it!" Dirty talk get's Logan off? That's a nice bit of information.

"Mmm, I'm your dirty little cock whore. I'll do anything you want me to. I'm your bitch, Honey. Nothing more than a play toy for you," I moan seductively. Logan whimpers listening to my smooth, sultry voice.

"Fuck your s-s-so sexy babe. I'm so close!"

"That's right baby, fuck me! Fuck your toy," I bounced a little harder ontop of Logan.

"Nghh, Fuck babe! Oh shit! I'm cumming, baby girl, I'm cumming, I'm cumming! Fucking hell!" Logan yelled throwing his head back.

His cock throbbed madly inside me as he hectically pounded his hip into mine. His thick creamy spunk, shout out like a bullet, lubing my insides. He whimpered and whined as he shot a second _and _third load into my bit his lip, arching his back and screaming my name out loudly.

"Missyyyyyyy!" He screamed. Logan trembled roughly, panting and trying to regain control of himself. He comes down from his high and works to get me off. Logan removes the blind fold and grants me permission to see.

"Come one baby, cum for me," He licks his lips. Logan roughly fucks me with his cock and the dildo.

"Mmm. Mmm! MMM! Fuck!" I shout. A tight coil of lust unravels from inside me and burst, sending the liquid it held inside free. I can't stop the trembling and it only get's worse as, I see Logan's arrogant, cocky smirk.

"My god, baby! Feels so good!" I howl.

Logan places scorching kisses on every piece of skin that he can. I can feel my cum flooding my insides, creating a slippery lubricant, that makes Logan's movements slick. I feel Logan wrap his lips around my nipple tugging and pulling and I completely black out. My vision disappears and I can't breath. When I return from oblivion. I'm leaning over Logan with my head buried in the crook of his neck. Logan strokes my back calming me down and relaxing me a bit. I'm panting pretty hard, and I can practically feel Logan's smile. Logan holds me in his strong arms, beginning to fall asleep.

"Oh my god I've never came that much before!" I giggle loudly. I look over only to find that Logan's dozing off.

"Babe... you haven't fucked me doggy position yet!" I whine.

"In the morning," Logan mumbles in return. I snuggle up to him and fall asleep, forgetting the fact that Logan hadn't put on a condom, and I wasn't on the pill.

**One Month Later...**

"Logan, babe... I'm pregnant," My hands wrap around my tummy and Logan face breaks out in a wide smile.

* * *

**Okay guuuuuuuuuuys! How'd you like that? Yay, nay? Leave a review and tell me! I would love you's forever. And I might do a part 2 to this. Y'know, what happened in the morning. Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge. LOL. SO sorry this took so long, Hope you like this!**


	4. Campus Crush

**Oh my god pull over! We just hit that mongoose! My friends and I were driving to the mall the other day and I screamed that. They actually did pull over and look around. Hmm... So anyway, this is for, SuperSillyStories. AKA: Amanda. We've been PMing back and forth and you know what I realized? She says Lmao and 'Woo Hoo' a lot! LOL! But so do I so, I cant really sat anything... Another thing. Everyone who's asked for a oneshot, wanted it to be M-rated. You horny people! I mean you guys do realize you can send in K rated request, about you and Logan skipping through daisy's and whatnot? Okay we are off topic! So yeah um... without further ado...**

**SuperSillyStories's: Amanda Pena! (Carlos' last name!)**

**Rating: M**

**Amanda's POV:**

"Please, Amanda,"

"No Logan!"

"Amanda Pena you will-"

"No!"

"Mandaaa," Logan whines, throwing his head back against the chair. God this boy doesn't give up.

"Lo, I told you! I won't go to that stupid end of semester party! You know I hate parties. Hate them! There's always too many people, and I don't like it Loges. At all. Guys are always trying to feel me up, and you ditch me. Besides my parents are coming to visit me today," I pout pushing my thick, black nerd glasses back up my nose.

"Aww," Logan's trying so hard not to laugh. I sigh and hang my head.

"Don't laugh at me," Logan burst out cracking up.

"Y'know I ditch you on purpose right, Mandy? Dude this is rich," He chuckles. completely disregarding comment about my parent. He-he what?

"You- you what?" Logan stops laughing and gulps nervously.

"Well... y'know. I- and- but we," He sighs.

"Girls usually don't... approach me when I've got a smart-mouthed, Hispanic chick attached to my hip," Logan explains. My jaw drops open.

"Okay first of all, lets not be racist," Is the first thing I say, which makes Logan laugh again. Am I really that amusing?

"Second of all your complaining because girls don't drag you to the bathroom for a quick fuck, when I'm holding your hand, trying to get away from the gross pervs eye-fucking me. Is that what your trying to say?" I ask. I'm not actually mad, but Logan looks so cute all flustered and embarrassed.

"No! Manda I mean-" I cut him off laughing.

"Dude, your so literal, I was joking,"

"Your mean, Panda," He calls me by my nickname, with a pout. I giggle and take his snap-back off his head, placing it on my own. In retaliation, he takes my glasses, perching them on his nose.

"Lo, those have prescription in them, take them off, your head is gonna start hurting-"

"Oh shit! Your completely blind. These some transformer glasses!" Logan shrieks throwing my glasses. I shake my head at his poor grammar.

"Hey-" I call, but it's to late. My glasses hit the wall with a sickening snap. Logan looks at me wide eyed. My mouth falls open as he picks up the shard remains of my glasses. He lets out a nervous laugh before running to my underwear drawer were he knows I keep my spares.

"No, Logan!" He reaches inside the drawer and pulls out my spares.

He throws them to me, but fails to see the little red thong attached to it. Logan's brows furrow when he catches sight of the fabric. I stay frozen in place as he untangle it from my glasses. Oh no! It's the one with the built in vibrator. Logan takes a good look at the stretchy red material, before he looks at me.

"And here I was thinking you were little Miss Perfect Angel," He smirks. I throw my head back groaning.

"A vibrator built into a thong, and you call me a whore?" He cackles evilly. I snatch my masturbation undies from him, and battle the blush fighting to appear. I give up and feel my face get hot.

"Damn baby! I though you were the good girl," Logan winks. Well fuck me sideways.

"Shut up," I mumble. Logan goes on with his taunting.

"Where'd you even get these? Did a guy buy them for you?"

"Logan, if you ever tell anybody I will strip you naked, tie you to a chair-"

"I like were this is going," He interrupts.

"Douse your dick in gasoline, and set it on fire!" I tell him. His jaw drops.

"Well then," He pretends to be offended.

"I won't tell your dirty little secret, if you come to the party with me," This sneaky bastard.

"But I- Fine," I huff, readily agreeing. I was going to say yes anyway, just because I love seeing him happy. And if the two of us getting plastered with a bunch of other people makes him happy, so be it.

"Yes!" Logan jumps in the air dancing around. He gets in front of me, thrusting his clothed crotch in my face.

"Logan!" I yell with a laugh.

"Okay, you go take a shower and get dressed. And please don't go with your usual jeans and t-shirt, Mandy! Wear something... sexy," Logan smiles.

"Sexy? And for whom and I dressing sexily, Logan?" I ask with a smirk gracing my lips.

"Me of course, babe. When hot girls see other hot girls all over a guy, I'm an instant target! And you are going to be the hot girl," Logan explains.

"Wait, which hot girl?"

"Shut up and go," I laugh and make my way to the closet.

"No! Let me pick your outfit. You just go and take your shower," I eye Logan suspiciously before complying.

I leave the door cracked a bit so Logan can bring me my clothes later. I strip myself naked and turn the hot water on. Within minutes the steam floods the bathroom, and I'm lathering my hair and body in berry scented body wash and shampoo. I make sure to close the door to the shower cabin as Logan knocks before entering.

"Kay, babe, Here you go," He yells over the sound of the water.

"Mkay, thanks Hun," I listen for the sound of the door closing before rinsing and getting out.

I towel myself off and look over Logan's outfit for me. A black mini skirt that stops a little higher than mid thigh, A pink, blue, and green sequin tank top and my six inch spiked stilettos. Okay he said sexy, not stripper. I rifle through the neatly placed clothes in search of my bra and under- No he didn't. Logan put my vibrator panties in the pile. And he found the matching nipple stimulating bra.

I wrap myself in my towel and run to my room pulling open my underwear drawer. He's taken every other pair! I have no choice but to go out in these. Darn Logan. And he had the nerve to take the remotes so at any given time, he could turn it on. I make my way back to the bathroom and gingerly slide on the under garments, before pulling on the outfit. I shoot Logan a text telling him to stop by my dorm and pick me up.

It only takes a few minutes until I'm opening the door to Logan. I'd be lying if I said I didn't think he looked hot. He leaned against the door frame, wearing khaki colored skinny jean that hung low on his hips and white Nike's. He had on a white and gray t-shirt that said 'My dick is so polite. It stands up so you can sit down'. He wore a smug grin and black aviators. I don't say anything to him, but push past and walk down the hallway. Logan laughs wildly, following me.

"So sweetie, what going on? How are y-" I turn around and slap the crap out of Logan. He cradles his face in his hand.

"The fuck, Amanda?" He shouts.

"You know exactly why I did that? What the fuck, Logan?"

"I thought you'd be a little pissed, but not enough to hit me," He mumbles. I feel a little bad. I step forward and remove his hand from his face. I can't help but wince at the sight of the deep red hand print on his face. I kiss it gently and step away from him.

"I overreacted. I'm sorry," I tell him.

"It's okay," He smiles.

Logan takes hold of my hand and guides me across campus. I can smell the weed, alcohol, and sex from across campus. Logan, seemingly used to it, ignores it and guides me to our destination. When we get inside, it's like a rave. Strobe lights are everywhere, people are taking shots, and fucking out in the open. Oh dear lord, save me now. Tons of people call out to Logan and I, as we make our way to find some drinks.

I glance around, as Logan finds us alcohol, at the new environment. I feel arms around my waist and look over my shoulder. Logan hands me a cup and pulls me towards the area where everyone is dancing. I'm not gonna call it a dance floor, that's lame. Taking a sip from the cup, I drink the fizzing Vodka, Tequila, and Red bull. Logan stares in shock as I down the whole drink.

"What?"

"Just thought that'd be a bit strong for you, Panda,"

"I can hold my own," I respond smugly, reaching for Logan's half full cup, and downing it. Soon enough, I've had my share of drinks and I'm tipsy as hell. Logan leads me to a clear section and starts to grind with me. His hips move in tiny circles against my butt. I throw my head back, lost in the song when I suddenly feel vibration.

"Oh!" I call. Several head turn and I flip them the finger.

I can feel myself starting to get wet as the vibration gets more intense. I let my head rest against Logan's shoulder and grip at his shorts. I can hear Logan giggling in my ear, and suddenly my nipples start to harden. God I forgot he had the remotes. Logan's toying with me, turning the vibration on and off. I look behind me only to see Logan maintaining eye contact with a pretty blonde. No fair, I had him first!

Never breaking the eye contact, Logan's hands move under my skirt to the front of my panties, slipping his hand inside. I can feel his middle finger slip inside me and I can't help but to arch my back, crying out my pleasure. Fuck being a goody two shoes, I'm drunk! I tangle my hand into Logan's hair and move to suck at his neck. I move my hips, humping Logan's hand, and bringing his attention back to me.

"Oh, Logan. Logan," I whimper into his ear.

"Yeah? You like that, baby?" He asks. He's still looking at the blonde chick.

"Yes Logan, please," I don't even know what I'm begging for, but having Logan touch me in these forbidden places has me weak for him.

"Mmm, your just like the other little whores I fuck, huh babe?"

"Yes, I'm a dirty fucking slut," I reply, in a low moan.

"Do you like being taken advantage of, babe? Do you like treated like such a dirty whore?"

"Fuck yeah,"

"Mmm, I'm sure you do. You were born to be my bitch, this is only natural for you," I bite my lip. My orgasm is approaching full speed ahead. I see the chick start to walk over to us.

"So close, so close," I whisper.

Blondie touches Logan's shoulder and he removes his hands from my body immedietly and shuts the vibrator off, leaving me dancing along the edge of insanity. Another guys comes up behind me, trying to get me to dance with him. When I open my eyes, Logan and the chick are making out in a corner of the room. My jaw drops and I walk away from the short, chunky, dude trying to dance on me. I stalk right up to Logan and tap his shoulder. He stops trying to swallow the blonde whole and looks at me with a 'go away I'm about to get laid' face. The chick looks me up and down before rolling her eyes, and moving in to kiss on Logan's neck. Well her name must be Karma, cause she's a bitch.

"Logan, your boyfriend is looking for you!" I shout over the music. The girl pulls away and stares at Logan in horror.

"He's smashed bro. He says he wants to shove his dick in your ass, and he wants you to call him Daddy," I nod. The girl slaps Logan where I had slapped him before, and walks away. Logan rubs the side of his face.

"What the hell, dude?" He asks me.

"Well your the one that got me all horny and left," I say. Oh shit, this is the fucked up stuff I say when I'm tipsy.

"Well that was the plan! Tease other chicks to the point of insanity and fuck em! Why'd you have to ruin it?" Logan whisper yells.

"Cause I'm horny! And you need to do something about it,"

"Me? Why me?"

"Because this is your fault. If you hadn't... vibrated me, I would have gladly let you fuck that unsuspecting blonde!" I respond. My glasses slip down my nose when I get angry. I push them back up, glaring at Logan through the lenses.

"If I fuck you, will you not bother me?" The question hung in the air. For a second my heart stopped. Everything went quiet to me, and I could feel the results of my arousal sliding down my legs. Logan seems to notice too and his eyes widen as he watches the trails of my lust glide down my inner legs. Logan grabs my hand and pulls me along with him. We weave through crowds until we reach the exit.

"Everybody out of my way! I'm about to fuck my bitch!" The men standing by the door disperse mumbling things along the lines of, 'respect dude,' and 'get some!', Logan however only nods at them, before walking out, dragging me behind him.

"Logan-" Logan crashes his lips against mine, cutting me off completely.

"Shut. Up," He growls. Logan speed walks back across campus. Logan is taller with longer legs, so I'm basically running behind him.

"Logan, slow down!" Logan doesn't say anything, but continues walking in his fast pace.

Logan (rudely) drags me all the way back to my dorm, closing and locking the door behind him. My roommate went home for his end of semester party, so I don't have to worry about interruptions. Logan pushes me up against the door, moaning against my lips. He rocks his hips against my own and I can feel his hard on. And god, let me tell you it was hard and huge. He carries me through the living room area and to my bedroom. I lost my shoes somewhere between the door to my room, and the front door. He drops me down on my bed, and I can't help giggling as I bounce on it.

He crawls over top of me with animalistic desire in his eyes. I know deep down that I should be somewhat frightened by that, considering the both of us have a good amount of alcohol in our systems, but all thought escapes my head as Logan's lips touch mine. He forced his tongue into my mouth, not even bothering to ask for permission. His tongue wiggles around in my mouth, like a little fishy.

Logan runs his hands down the front of my body, and my nipples perk and pucker at the slight contact. I arch my back into Logan's touch needing more than what he's giving me. He immedietly takes my shirt off in response, licking his lips. I don't blame him for drooling, my tits are spilling over the top of the bra, which is one of the reasons I love it. It makes my boobs look awesome.

He trails his wet tongue over the cleavage of my boobs, and I start to get frustrated. I arch my back, sliding my hands behind me, and unhooking the useless fabric. Once it's off my body, I see Logan's eyes widen. He tentatively reaches forward running the tips of his fingers over my c-cup, perky tits. Logan wraps his soft pink lips around my nipple, sucking it into his mouth.

"Logan," I whimper tangling my hands in his hair. He bites, sending shock waves of pleasure through my body and to my core. He continues to kiss and suck around my breast until I'm tugging at his hair.

"Please, Logan. I-I need-"

"Shh, baby I got you," He cuts me off. Logan kisses down my body, and lifts my mini skirt up. He takes the thong, dragging the soaked fabric down my long, tanned legs, and settling himself between them.

Staring into my eyes he leans down and flicks his tongue against my clit.

"L-Logan," Between my legs is completely soaked, and a dull ache throbs. I need to be relieved soon. Logan breaks the eyes contact with me and looks down, eying my quivering clit, and flooding pussy hole.

"So wet for me?" Logan mumbles, before he inserts his tongue inside me.

His tongue flicks and wiggles inside my cunt, and I can't help tangling my hands in his hair. Logan pulls off of me and gives me an arrogant smile. Now is really not the time for him to be smug, so I force his head back on my cunt, and rap my legs around his head. Logan sucks against my wet hole and his nose brushes against my clit. I moan, pulling at his hair, trying to communicate my pleasure. He giggles against me and nuzzles my clit, while sucking harder.

"Oh!" I can't hold it in. My legs tighten around Logan's head and he trails his fingers up to my entrance. Logan slips his middle and index finger inside me, moving around and touching my g-spot.

"Logan," I whisper. I can feel my legs beginning to shake as he repeats the action. He moves his tongue to my clit, drawing various patterns against my sensitive skin. He shoves his ring finger into me roughly, while nibbling on my clit.

"B-babe, please. I n-n-need to get off," I beg him. He shoves a forth finger in and I look at him surprised.

"It's pretty big, babe. I don't wanna hurt you," He answers my unanswered question. Those words stir up even more arousal in me, and my inner goddess is unleashed.

"Make me cum. Right the fuck now," I order him. I'm tired of asking him. Logan looks at me in shock.

"Do it," I growl, before closing my eyes.

Logan nods his head, and continues sucking and biting on my pussy. He sucks my clit into my mouth, while his fingers pump in and out of me at a ridiculous speed. They push and shove against my spot, and his other hand comes up to pull and pinch my nipples. I open my eyes and see white spots cloud my vision. I feel so high. Logan moans against my clit, the sound vibrating against me.

"Fuck, babe I'm gonna cum!" I shout, frantically rocking my hips into Logan's face.

"Cum for me, babe," Logan responds. He finger fucks me for a few more seconds and I'm cumming.

"Daddy, I'm cumming! Fuck yes!" I holler as I release the built up liquids in my cunt.

My muscles clamp mercilessly around Logan's fingers, restraining his movements. My hard pink nipples are ignored, as I grind against Logan, the source of my pleasure. Looking down, I can see my cum splatting against Logan's face as he whimpers, trying to catch as much as possible in his mouth. I tremble and shake with the intensity of my orgasm, and by the time I come down from my high, I'm tired, and ready to crash.

"You taste so good... So sweet," Logan moans. I look down, and one look at his cum covered face has me getting excited. He uses his finger to wipe glob after glob off his face, before eating it. He moans with every lick and swallow. Once he's considerably clean he looks at me.

"Fuck," He laughs.

"You've got me eating your cum, like I'm the bitch instead of you," He says. I giggle and Logan kisses up my body, and crushes his lips against mine.

"Can I still fuck you, babe?"

"Mhmm," Logan strips himself down to his boxers.

I rise to my knees and let my fingers trail down his built, lean body. He leans in and kisses around my neck searching for my pulse point. Once he finds it he sucks hard, claiming me with a love bite. He continues to mark his territory with love bits and hickeys, as I clutch the hem of his boxer briefs. I drag them down his legs and gasp at what I see.

My god, I'm scared. His dick is unbelievably big. It has to be around ten inches long, and thick as hell. I mean this is just the most gorgeous thing I've ever seen. The head is absolutely enormous, and a deep red color. It emerges proud and pink from a soft bed of curly dark hairs. It's so heavy and big that I'm starting to get nervous. Logan notices my intense stare and drooling mouth.

"You okay, babe?" Logan smiles smugly.

"It's s-so big," I stutter.

"I know," He smirks. I bite my lip leaning away from him. He notices something is wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"I- I'm just a little scared," I tell him.

"I've never saw one so...big. I want it so bad, but at the same time, I'm scared," I frown.

"Aww. Just do what I say, and it won't hurt a bit," I nod with a smile, and Logan takes away my mini skirt. Why didn't we do that earlier?

"Hands and knees," He slaps my ass.

"Mmm," I moan with a giggle. I do as Logan tells me getting to my hands and knees. I feel something huge and warm at my entrance and then Logan was slamming into me.

"Ahhh!" I can't help crying out. Logan slid into me at the perfect angle and hit my g-spot dead on. He doesn't stop but continues sliding in and out of me.

"Damn babe, your pussy's so fucking tight," He moans. Logan leans over me on his palms so he can whisper naughty things in my ear.

"Fuck babe. Do you like this? Your so wet," He whispers. Logan nibbles at my ear and tugs at my hair.

"Mmm," I let out a strangled moan.

"Do you like getting your hair pulled, Manda?" He asks.

I can't form any coherent words, so I settle for nodding frantically instead. Logan gets to his knees and pulls me to my knees by my hair. Now, both of us are on our knees and I'm teetering, trying to keep my balance and relax at the same time. Logan's free hand caresses my tits while he sucks on my neck.

"Mmm, fuck babe! Yes," Logan groans. I love the way he's touching me. His cock is so big, I'm surprised it fit.

"Daddy, fuck me harder!"

"Yeah babe? You like that?" Logan nipped and bit at my ear.

"Oh fuck Daddy-" I was cut off in the middle of my sentence, by Logan pulling out.

He walked away from me, and returned shortly after. In his hand he held a tie, and something super shiny. Logan made me open my mouth and used the tie to gag me. He tied the two ends together at the back of my head. He leaned me over and grabbed the shiny things. Turns out, those are what you call, handcuffs. The fuck did he get those from? He cuffs my hands together behind me, with a maniacal smile.

"Ready for this, Beautiful?" He asks.

I try to respond under the makeshift gag, and Logan laughs. I once again find his huge hard cock at my entrance, and an overwhelming pleasure overtakes me. Logan pants and groans into my ear, offering me little whimpers and the occasional, 'fuck yeah!'. My clit throbs as Logan explains to me how beautiful, and sexy I am to him in ways that words can't.

"So fucking gorgeous, babe," He moans.

"I n-never w-w-want to see you w-with an-another man, Manda," He stutters. Does- does that mean he likes me to? I'm not sure how to respond to that, so I just moan in response. My quiet moans grow louder, beneath my gag as Logan gives a harsh tug at my hair. The sheer erotics of our activity has me close. Back and forth I'm teetering close to the edge. I try to warn Logan, moaning loudly behind the gag.

"You gonna cum? Cum for me baby," Logan moans into my ear.

I release a high pitched squeak, before the euphoria takes me away. I close my eyes as the feelings get more intense. Everything starts to mush together. Logan moans, my screams, the sound of skin against skin, and the smell of sex. I lift off into cloud nine, with the intentions of never coming back. When I come back down, Logan unties the gag from around me, but leaves the cuffs. Logan still thrusts shallowly in and out of me, and I realize he's still hard.

"Your gonna cum again, Sweetie," He grunts at me.

"Now don't hold back, babe. Let me hear you scream," Logan orders. He tilts his hips hitting my pleasure point, and I'm not stingy in telling him my pleasure.

"Fuck, Daddy! Right there," I moan out. Logan keeps his hips at that angle pounding into me harder and harder.

"Oh fuck Daddy, I'm your fucking whore!" I love feeling so dirty and controlled.

"Damn right, bitch!" Logan pushes me back into doggy style, before completely dominating me with his cock.

"Oh, it's so deep!" I scream as Logan's hands drop down to grope and pull on my tits. He seems pretty infatuated with them.

"Your such a greedy little bitch, keeping my big cock for yourself," I hear a loud smack and the sticky, hot flesh of my ass started to sting. My eyes well up in pleasure induced tears as I whimper.

**Logan's POV:**

"FUCKING HELL! Right there, Logan!" I pound into her spot even harder.

I lean over her on my palms again. The different angle allows me to thrust in deeper and hit her spot harder. I ram my hips into her roughly smiling wickedly as I hear her high pitched, quivering voice crack. The pleasure I'm giving her is so extreme, that she's almost _crying_. She's so close to it, and I _need _to see tears spill. I make my self to move faster and harder as she writhes below me. I take my hands from her hips and reach around her legs to pinch and pull at her granite hard nipples with one hand, and to pinch her tiny, hard clit with the other. I pinch and twist at the same time, just as the first of the tears pool in Amanda's eyes.

"Fuck, Daddy, please harder! I want it fucking harder!" She sobs out loudly.

When other chicks call me, 'Daddy', it's usually something that I just hear and don't react to, but the way Amanda said it sounded so hot. She practically purred in her little sex kitten voice. So Sensual. _So Naughty_.

The tears descend her eyes like a flooding river, and I can't help moaning as I watch them slide down. The intimate connection that we're sharing right now, feels so good, that she's crying. And it's all because of _me. _She looks over her shoulder at me, giving me sight of her beautifully watering eyes. She drops her head down and looks between her tan thighs to watch my monstrous member slide in and out of her. My poor baby, only sniffles when tears start to pour harder out of her eyes, even then before. That, concerned me and I wondered if I was I'm hurting her.

"Do you want me-" I can't even get out my full sentence. -_To slow down?_

"Yes I want you! Give it to me like the filthy, fucking slut I am!" She shrieks.

Well, the lady gets what the lady wants. I don't let up with my quick pace, slamming into her, with dangerous levels of power. She's getting closer and closer, I can tell. Just as she's on the brink of letting go and cumming all over me I slow down. She looks at me in sheer panic.

"Don't you dare fucking stop, until I'm cumming!" She moans.

Amanda's sexy screams fill my ears, forcing my cock to throb harder that what I thought was possible. I start a rhythm again, fucking her soft and slow. She clenches and tightens her walls around me, desperately searching for greater friction. She whines and whimpers loudly when she doesn't get what she wants. Her french manicured nails dig into the bed as she begins breathing heavily. She's about to snap and I know it, so I force my tired body to continue roughly fucking my horny best friend. Once again her sobs and screams echo off the wall, filling my ears with the sound that comes along with the erotic pleasure we share.

"So hard!" She somehow squeals out between double breaths and raspy moans.

"Yeah? You like that baby? You like getting fucked by my big, hard cock like a whore? Your such a fucking whore for me aren't you babe? Shitty little slut!" I whisper in her ear, gripping her hips roughly, knowing she liked what I was doing to her.

"Fuck Logan, I'm gonna cum!" Tsk, tsk, tsk! Where are her manners? I pull out of her completely.

"No!"

"May I please cum?" I reprimand her.

"M-may I please cum, Daddy?" She whispers.

"I don't know," I continue my charade.

"Give me a good reason as to why I should let you cum at all,"

Before I can even think, Amanda's on her knees in front of me, sucking on the head of my cock. She swallows me down, all in one go, chocking as she does pulls her head back and just sucks on the tip. She sucks sloppily and I can see a hint of a smile on her face. Her soft, wet tongue explores the head of my dick as she uses her hands to jerk me off, and play with my balls. She shoves her tongue into the slit and I moan.

"F-f-fuck babe. Suck D-daddy's cock hard," I watched her lips move and suck around my swollen prick and decided, that now would be the perfect time to finish her off.

I pulled the little wench off of me by her hair as she moaned the entire time. I lay down and pulled her goddess like body ontop of mine, putting her in reverse cowgirl position. Immediately getting the message, she lifted herself up so she hovered over my pulsing prick, before slamming herself down on it. She throws her head back and just as her face dried from tears, more leaked from her eyes. Amanda's round and lightly tanned ass, is right there basically _begging_ to be smacked. And I don't deny it of that.

POP!

"Oh!" I smack her ass hard, watching in satisfaction as her sticky flesh turns an angry shade of red. I continue to pop and smack her ass, watching obsessively as it turns the shade of an apple. I fondle the perfectly round mounds in my hands smiling as she whimpers. I can't tell you how many times I've imagined fucking Amanda into oblivion. It had become a daily infatuation, jacking off thinking about her. Or pretending the other chicks I fucked were her.

"Wanted to fuck you for so long," I groan as I throw my head back.

"Could've just asked," She giggles in response. Throwing her head back she moans out loud, closing those big, beautiful, brown eyes. I peak around her body watching her tits bounce. _Up and Down, Up and Down_. Fuck, I'm so close.

"Fuck! Daddy, may I please cum? I'm s-so close to it," She begs.

"Fuck, babygirl. Cum with me," She pinches and rolls her nipples between her fingers. And that sight is all it takes. With a final slap to her glowing red ass it starts.

"Fuck, Now baby," I moan.

My member throbs wildly inside me as her soft, tight walls clenched onto it harshly. She could barely move at all, due to the vice grip her pussy had on my dick. I forced her trembling moaning form up and down on my prick, moaning in unison at the mutual euphoric feeling. Cum shot out my expanding cock, and into her pussy. Together we flooded her insides to the point where it was sliding out of her abused and stretched hole. She shook and moaned, literally crying in pleasure as her pussy gaped open where my prick had been.

"Fuck," She pouted rubbing her hard clit. I shoved my entire hand into her, rubbing the tips of my fingers against her g-spot, prolonging her unbearable pleasure.

**Amanda's POV:**

"Fuck, Now baby," Logan moaned.

I felt him release a shudder as my cunt constricted around him like a boa. We both came together, which has to be the most magical thing ever. I know that sounds kind of crazy but it is. I just feel so taken advantage of and full, being stuffed to maximum capacity. My tiny pussy couldn't handle all of the cum that we produced together, so there's bucket loads of cum raining down from in between my legs positively ruining the sheets.

I moaned, shaking like a leaf as I continued to cry. I tried to stop, _I really fucking did_, but I gave up trying. I expressed my pleasure in any way that I could. Logan pulled out of me, and I could feel how much I was gaping. My cunt was basically open. Logan shoved his hand inside of me and rubbed at my g-spot, working me through my orgasm.

"Fuck," I whimpered, as I unconsciously reached down to rub my clit. I massaged my hard pleasure button, until I stopped cumming. I am sooo beyond tired. I flop down beside Logan, cuddling into his chest. For a moment, everything is just quiet. I look up and see a ghost of a smile on Logan's face.

"So, I heard there's another party next week," I roll my eyes and playfully slap his chest. I hear the knob of my front door open. Logan and I make eye contact.

"Amanda? Manda? Panda, where are you?" I hear the familiar voice of my mother and father.

"Why does it smell like sex in here?"

Logan and I share a look.

"Oh, shit!"

**Yay! I hope you like this Amanda! If not then... I'm a disappointment in life. LOL Anyone who enjoyed this, leave a review!**

**So I just remembered what I forgot! If you want a oneshot you have to give me... this:**

**Name:**

Age:

Idea:

Rating:

Appearance:

Other (if m rated, any position?)

**Okay, well thats all for now! Buh Bye!**

**SprinklzAndPixieDust**


	5. Make It Better

**Let's get this apple pie on the road! Cause apples pies are yummier than shows... So um, I realized the other day I forgot to add a disclaimer...**

**~Le sigh~ I sadly don't own big time rush... Carlos and I had a plan to take over the world together but, we had a fight... I said mozzarella sticks were better than corndogs, and he lost his shit. He was gonna rule from a corndog factory in Spain and I was gonna marry Kendall, while also making Logan my sex slave. And James would be my boyfriend. It didn't work, so I just settled for writing this instead.**

* * *

"Shh. It's okay, calm down baby," Logan cooed into my ear. I sat on his lap, nestled into his arms, holding back tears.

"But he- I-I can't believe he would-" I cut myself off. Logan dropped kisses in my hair, soothing my heart ache.

"I know, it's okay baby," He comforted.

"Look at me Irina. Look at me," He ordered softly. My tired, dreary eyes trailed to Logan's.

"He's stupid. He lost the most beautiful, smart... sexy woman the second he got into bed with that girl," I blush.

"You think I'm sexy?" I question with a smirk. My bright blue eyes are still watery, but teasing Logan is always amusing. He removes my long, straight black hair from my pony tail, letting my bluntly cut bangs fall into my eyes.

"So sexy," He responds playfully. I laugh shaking my head.

"Hey! Y'know what'll cheer ya up?" Logan asks.

"What?"

"Horse back riding!" I smile wildly.

"I call Waffles!"

"Hey, Rinaaaaa! no fair!" Logan and I race out of Logan's room, and to his backyard. We flee towards the barn in hopes of getting the fastest, most obedient horse. I see Logan's getting ahead, so I quickly pretend to twist my ankle.

"Ah!" I scream as I fall. Logan looks back and run over to me.

"Oh my god, Rina are you okay?" He sits on his haunches beside me. I kick his shin and he falls to his butt. I get up and sprint the rest of the way to the barn, running into Waffles' stable. A few seconds later Logan runs in, and pouts seeing I took the best horse.

"Rina! That's not fair!" He whines.

"Too bad so sad!" Neither of us have the ability to act our age.

"This is my stable! I get first pick on the horse!" He crosses his arms triumphantly.

"Yeah? Well... I'm sad!"

"Touche," He mutters under his breath. I notice the way he maintains the pout as he walks over to choose between Milo and Alistair, the second bests.

"We can share," I groan rolling my eyes. For whatever reason, Logan loves when we share horses. I think it's just because he's been in the gym a lot lately, and he's trying to show off for me. And I'm not gonna lie, riding with Logan's strong arms around me, gets me a bit wet.

"Yes!" Logan throws his arms in the air, before quickly climbing onto Waffles. Why we decided to name that horse Waffles, I will never know. Logan grabs my hand and pulls me onto the unsaddled horse.

"Bareback?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Mhm," He hums. Waffle slowly trots out of the stable and the barn. I hadn't realized how dark it had gotten. Looking up, I see the dark skies and the gorgeous full moon. We canter slowly along the lake, taking in the gorgeous scenery.

"Thanks, Handsome," I say,gently kissing his soft, pale cheek.

"I really needed you, and you did what you always do. You pulled through for me," Logan smiles.

"I was prepared," He shrugs quietly.

"Uh, what?" I ask. Logan rolls his eyes and chuckles a little.

"Come on, Princess. You can't honestly say, you thought things would work out between you two," He states.

"Well um _actually _I did," I retort with a fierce attitude.

"Uh, not to be rude or anything, Gorgeous, but he's _way _out of your league," Logan tries to laugh it off. I turn around and shove Logan off the horse.

"Oof!" Logan hits the ground with a thump.

"You think he's out of my league? Why? Am I not good enough? Not thin enough? Not popular enough? I can't believe you fucking said that!" I'm enraged. I try to control myself, as I contemplate trampling Logan with Waffles. Logan stands and looks up at me.

"Well dude, he's a jock! Every girl is after him! Your just the lucky Russian chick, that he chose to string along for the past few months. You mean _nothing _to him! He only dated you until you let him in your bed, and that's what you get for being such a naïve slut!"

I hop down off of Waffles and push Logan as hard as I can. He stumbles back a little, and pushes me in return. Not enough to hurt me, but enough to let me know he's not playing with me right now.

"Your just jealous 'cause Britt cheated on you! She found a boy that was better than you and there are plenty of 'em you little-"

I stop talking and fall to the ground cradling my cheek. He slapped me. Logan stares at me, rage clouding his eyes. I admit, I went too far, bringing up his ex. But... he hit me. I look up at him, shocked into a silence. I can't even comprehend that my eyes are watering, before I brake out into full blow sobs. Logan's angry face fades away and his eyes widen. He looks at his hands then to me, wide eyed.

"Rina-" His voice cracks. He reaches a hand out to me, and out of instinct, I scramble back and as far away from him as I can. Tears slip out of Logan's eyes and that makes me mad. He has no right to cry. He just put his hands on a woman, he has no. Fucking. Right. To cry.

"Rina please-"

"**Don't** call me that," My words sound colder than an ice burg. In the freezer. In Antarctica. I don't take my eyes off of him as I mount Waffles, and turn to head back to the stables. It's at least a mile away. I hope his thoughts kill him on the walk back.

* * *

_Tap Tap Tap!_

I wake with a start, gazing around. Another tap has me looking to my window in confusion. I open my french doors to the balcony, and see Logan standing there. I jump back, stumbling over chairs and falling to my butt.

"Hey," Logan stifles a laugh. I scurry away from him, as fast as I can, backing into my dimly lit room.

"Come on, beautiful. Don't be like that," He pleads. I gape at him.

"Don't be like that? Are you fucking hit me, what'd you mean 'don't be like that'?!" I whisper yell.

"Irina, I'm sorry. I just I got so jealous that you were so hung up over him, I just-You know I didn't mean to-"

"I don't care, Logan! Get out!" Unshed tears glisten in Logan's eyes. My posture softens when I realize how sad and sorry he really is.

"No stop! Don't look at me like that," He bites his lip, his eyes shining with tears. He sniffles and a few tears escape his eyes. Dammit.

"Oh, no! Don't ..._ Fine! Maybe _I can forgive you," Logan's eyes light up, and he immedietly envelopes me into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll do anything to make it better!" I melt into Logan's touch, craving a man attention.

"Why'd you get so upset?"

"Because... I love you," I look into Logan's eyes.

"Aww, I love you too!" I notice he looks sort of disappointed with my answer before he covers it up with a smile

We sit on the bed, with me in his lap. It's a little warm in here, even with the AC on so Logan took off his shirt. Every little move he makes causes his muscles to flex, and I'm just about ready to eat out of the palm of his hand.

"I can't say how sorry I am enough," Logan mumbles, nuzzling my neck with his nose. He plants kisses on the base of my neck, followed by a series of butterfly kisses. His teasing touches and kisses are starting to get to me.

"I-i-it's f-fine, Logan," I stutter.

"No it's not. How can I make it up to you, Babygirl?" Everything he's saying sounds far to sexual right now. And my care slowly recedes as the next words tumble from my lips.

"Kiss me,"

Tilting my head up, I brush our lips together softly. Logan's tongue darts out and licks at my bottom lip before diving into my mouth. Logan's licks all around my mouth, exploring the foreign territory with his tongue. He pulls back a bit and allows me to take control. I moan taking in every nook and cranny of his mouth. Gingerly, I wrap my lips around his tongue, sucking slowly on it. Logan lets out a whine, and tangles his hands in my hair. I quickly change our position so that I'm straddling his waist. I shimmy and shake my way out of my black sleep shorts, remaining in my tiny pink thong.

"Fuck me," I gasp against his lips.

"Oi vey," Logan breathes, cupping my ass.

"Fuck, Rina no. We-we can't," Logan sounds like he's trying to convince himself.

"Why not?" I pull away confused.

"Because we're best friends. We can't fuck!"

"You _said _you would do anything to make it better," I raise an eyebrow.

"That's blackmail! And Rina you _just_ broke up with-"

"I know, and that's why I need it! Please Logan. I need a mans attention," I lean in and suck on the side of Logan's neck.

"Rina, I'm not gonna give you a-_aah–_pity fuck,"

"But you want it. Your all hard for me,baby-"

"Rina, stop!" Logan yells. He stands up and runs his hand through his hair.

"Rina, what the fuck? You know just as well as I do that we can't do this!"

"Why not!? It felt so fucking right to be in your arms," Logan bites his lip.

"I want you. I want you so fucking bad but-"

"Then have me," I cut him off.

"This isn't right-" I once again cut him off, pressing my lips to his.

I jump up, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. Logan cups my ass in his big hands, groping me in desire. He lays me down on the bed and crawls on top of me. Logan grinds his hard length against my wet core, whimpering against my lips. I pop the button on Logan's jeans and slide the zipper down anticipating the amazing ecstasy Logan will give me. Logan kicks his jeans off the rest of the way, and slowly peels away my tank top. Logan dips down taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking on it.

"Logan don't even bother with that! Just fuck me!" Logan takes the straps of my thong into his hands and yanks hard, ripping my thong. I whimper as I hear the delicate fabric tear. I'm already incredibly soaked, and I can't help the moan that escapes my lips as Logan removes his boxers. I stare shamelessly at the big package, licking my lips.

"Are you sure you want this, Irina cause there's no going back," He glares harshly at me. The fire in his eyes stirs up even more arousal in me and I find myself nodding my head. He hold my hips down and slams hard into me, without any preparation. The first thing that hits me is the sting. It feels like someone mixed bleach and rubbing alcohol and poured it over a bleeding cut.

"Ahaaaaaa!" I have no problem at all with voicing my complaints.

"What's the matter, baby? This is what you asked for," Logan doesn't give me time to adjust, but thrusts in and out of me, causing a series of foul words to fall from my lips. The searing pain disintegrates a bit, when he hits my g-spot.

"Fuck, hit there again, baby," Logan leans over me on his palms, thrusting into that spot as hard as he can. He let's our raspy moans, every once in a while, communicating his pleasure to me.

"Fuck yeah! Shit Rina, F-F-Feels s-s-so-" Logan stutters out. I cut him off, immedietly understanding.

"I know it feels good baby! You like that? My pussy's nice and tight for you isn't it?'' I smirk up at him.

"Ohoooo shit!" Logan pounds at my throbbing pussy harder and harder, and it feels so good that it almost hurts.

"Logan, Logan fuck," I whimper.

"Do you like this, babe? Being so controlled and helpless?"

"Yes Logie," Logan leans in sucking along my neck until he finds my pulse point.

"Did he fuck you as good as I do? Does he make you scream as loud?"

"N-n-no! God he was fucking terrible in bed,"

Logan gave a chuckle, and leaned down to suck on my boobs. He opened his mouth as wide as he could and took as much of my tits as possible into his mouth. He reached down and grasped my clit, twisting and pulling my hard clit. He massaged it in rough circles, giggling as I screamed out his name. Logan pulled back and held still for a moment.

"Fuck, baby no! I didn't cum yet!"

"Idon't wanna cum yet," Logan breathes. He closes his eyes and grinds his hips into little circles. The friction he creates is intense, and I fight to keep my eyes open.

"Do you like that, Babygirl? The way I touch you... The way I kiss you?" Logan slipped his cock out of me.

"Yes, Logan, please_, _Let me cum,"

"Hmm. I don't think I will. Hands and knees. Now," Logan smiles wickedly.

I quickly scramble to my hands and knees in front of Logan. He stands on his knees and wanks his dick, keeping it pointed in my direction.

"Oh... fuck. Open up, tongue out," Logan moans. I obey sticking my tongue out like a dog. Logan stops jacking off, and grips my hair before thrusting his cock in my mouth. I choke on the huge column of meat, gagging slightly and turning my head. Logan tangles his hands in my hair and does it again. Saliva trails from Logan's member, to my mouth.

"Mmm, fuck. Ah... fuck!" Logan groans thrusting into my mouth.

He forces my head down as I suck, fucking my face with vigor. Logan refuses to let me close my mouth around him, so I'm forced to take the brutal pleasure. I can't help reaching a hand down to finger myself, as Logan's groans grow louder. This is a new type of submissiveness that I'm not used to, and honestly I love it. After having Logan, I don't think I want another man. I can hear the light squishy sounds of my fingers working my wet pussy, mixing in with Logan's grunts. I moan as I choke around Logan once again. Logan rubs the head of his dick against my tongue.

"Fuck. I-I'm cumming!" Logan tilts my head back, looking into my eyes as he blows his load all over my face. It glides down my skin, running down my neck and pooling on my tits. I catch as much in my mouth as possible, feeling so dirty. I used to think it was beyond disrespectful, for a guy to cum on a girls face, but now that I've let it happen, I actually liked it. When Logan finishes cumming on me, he flops back on my bed, offering me a breathless,

"Fuck."

"L-Logan," I whisper.

"I still haven't cum yet,"

"I don't know if I'm gonna let you cum at all," My eyes widen.

"L-Logan..." He looks up at me and rolls his eyes.

"No. You were being a bad girl, you don't deserve it. And I'm tired," He mumbles. I watch helplessly as he drifts off into a slow peaceful sleep.

I can't believe he's not gonna let me cum. It's not fair, he got to cum. I bite my lip and let my eyes trail over the gorgeous body in front of me. My eyes trail down to his large package, and I cant help fantasizing. Big, round balls. A long, thick shaft. The enormous, deep, scarlet head. Would Logan be mad if I... touched myself a little? Oh, or better yet, would he be mad if I got myself off, using him? How mad would he be if I rode him while he slept? There's only one way to find out.

I straddle Logan's body, watching carefully for any signs of him waking up. He does nothing so I continue. I lift his cock and slowly insert the tip of him into myself. As I press down, filling myself little by little I can't help crying out.

"Logan," I whine. I lean over him, trying to feel as much of his body as possible. Tentatively, I move my ass, rocking my hips back and forth over Logan's.

"Mmm," Logan moans in his sleep. I sigh shakily, and bury my head in the crook of his neck. I start to get really into it, letting out breathy moans, and double breaths.

"Oh fuck, Logan," I gasp. Logan's still asleep, but he lets me know how he feels.

"Fuck Rina. God, oh fuck yes!" Logan thrashes around on the bed, bucking his hips every so often. His hands tighten and untighten around the sheets, his fingers tugging the blanket in ecstasy.

"Am I making you feel good? Am I pleasing you, Logan?" I whisper into his ear. He throws his head back and moans hard. His legs start to quiver and his finger nails tear right through the sheets.

"Yes, yes! My god Irina, your gonna make me- I-I, oh... Fuuuck!" Logan can't seem to form a coherent thought.

Logan's hips lift off the bed, and he bucks his body uncontrollably, moaning and quivering. His back arches and he clenches his hands tightly, trying desperately to keep a hold on reality. Logan pants, his breaths coming out in short, labored spurts, and his body is absolutely drenched in sweat. My insides are filled, with his delicious, creamy cum, and as Logan comes down he opens his eyes. Logan only sits there for a moment, staring at me. He gives me a look, and I know I'm in a shitload of trouble. He doesn't say anything, but shakes his head at me, chuckling a bit. I bite my lip, squirming lightly under his intense gaze.

"Did I say you could cum?" I feel shameful tears gather in my eyes. Keeping my head cast downward, I shake my head no.

"Exactly. I told you, you couldn't cum, and this is what you do," The tears run slowly down my face.

"Well. Obviously if you deliberately disobeyed me, you wanna get punished," I quickly look up at him, in shock and embarrassment.

"N-n-no! Please don't punish me!" Logan, however, ignores me and lays me across his lap. Wait a minute. He's not gonna-

"Ahhh!" I screech as Logan's big hand makes contact with my soft, tender flesh. He spanks me again and again, each time harder than the last, and I let out a sob.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I w-won't do it again!" I scream, shaking my head. I feel Logan's vicious punishment come to a halt. I look up at him, through wet eyelashes and see he looks kind of sorry. He gathers me into his arms, and holds me tightly to him.

"I'm sorry," He kisses my head.

I close my eyes and think about the previous event. I'm almost ashamed to sat it, but I liked my punishment. Never would I have thought that I was the type of girl that like to be treated so... horridly. Submissively. I was completely at Logan's mercy and it gave me a rush. Even if it was just for tonight, Logan owned me, and I was his dirty cum whore. And I fully intend to use my time wisely.

Leaning in, I kiss the thin, supple skin of Logan neck. The salty taste of sweat burst over my taste buds.

"I'm sorry, Logan. I've been a bad girl," I tell him. He bites his lip, eying me up and down.

"I didn't mean to upset or disappoint you, I just... your dick is so big, and thick," I tilt my head to the side, running a finger along his cock.

"It makes me feel so good, and I can't help wanting to touch it," I watch Logan's Adams apple bob as he gulps.

"Wanting to taste it. Lick it. _Feel it. _For as long as I possibly can," Logan licks his lips.

"I th-think you-you've learned your lesson, Ba-Babygirl," He stutters.

I look into his deep chocolate eyes, before leaning in to kiss him. Just as our lips our about to meet, I pull back, trailing my tongue across his bottom lip. Logan moans before crushing his lips to mine. His lips move expertly against my own, licking and sucking my tongue. Logan shifts me over top of him, and shoves himself into me. No matter how many times he does that, it always feels so incredible.

I slowly move my hips against Logan's, taking my time to relax and let myself feel good. Logan, however, has other plans. He flips us over so that I'm on the bottom again, and begins thrusting wildly into me. I shut my eyes tightly soaking in the feeling.

"Fuck, babygirl, yes! I love you so fucking much, Rina," Logan throws his head back moaning. Oh... Ooohh! He didn't mean I love you in the friend way, but in the... romantic way. I wanna say it back. I mean he's always been there for me. He's so sweet and he really cares about me.

"God Logan! I fucking love you, too!" I squeal out, without even thinking about it. I can hear Logan gasp, before I feel soft lips tugging and sucking on my nipples.

"Holy fuck, baby please!" I'm on the verge of tears. Logan places teasing kisses against my lips.

"You wanna cum, Babe?"

"Uh huh," I nod frantically.

"Beg me for it," Tears dropped out of my eyes, only making Logan laugh.

"Go ahead. Beg me for an orgasm,"

"P-pl-e-ease," I whimper.

"You can do better than that," He snarls.

"I need to cum, Logan. Please it hurts," I cry.

"Really? Is this what you fucking wanted? To be my whore?"

"Yes, yes I fucking need it, Baby please!"

Logan takes my legs and places them over his shoulders. He leaned over me, practically bending me in half. He takes my hands in his and laces our fingers, staring deep into my, no doubt dilated, eyes

"Fuck baby, I love you. I wanna make you feel so good,"

"Babe, it's so deep," I gasp breathlessly. Logan leans down, and kisses my tears of pleasure away.

"Shit, I'm _so _close!" I pant.

"Mhm. Your so beautiful babygirl. So fucking gorgeous," I can't help puling quietly in response.

"Love you so fucking much. I would do anything for you,"

"Ah, Logan," I can feel the typhoon of an orgasm swirling and building up inside of me.

"Come on. Let me feel you baby. Show me how much you love and appreciate me," He nips and licks at the junction between my shoulder and collarbone. His words roll around in my head and finally, I cum.

"L-Logan! Oh FUCK!" I scream. Logan fucks me faster and harder, slamming into me so hard it makes my head spin. I arch my back far off the bed, frantically trying to get a grip on myself. I can't help screaming out loudly as my g-spot is violently assaulted.

"Feels so good! Logan!" Logan bites my swollen, and puckered nipples, groaning in appreciation of the tight heat surrounding him. My walls grip Logan's cock in a death hold, squeezing the cum out of him.

"Babe... Fuck yeah!" He thrust into me hard, squeezing his eyes shut in pleasure. Logan quivers and shakes, growling lowly at the intense pleasure. My vision blacked over as white, sticky cum dripped from our bodies. I began to come down, breathing heavily. Logan lays his sweat drenched body down onto mine, kissing my temple softly.

"Th-thank you, B-Beautiful," He mumbles.

"Mhmm," I mumble, half asleep. I roll over, nuzzling my face into his chest.

"Love you, Logan," I whisper. I can practically feel him smiling.

"I love you too, Babe," He grins. I allow myself to drift off into a peaceful sleep, knowing that in the morning, Round two begins.

**A/N: Sigh... another sucky ending. Well... I'm almost done with the next one-shot so um... hang tight for a couple days! R&R, I hope everyone enjoyed. **


	6. Dr Mitchell

**SHOUT IT OUT! **

**Carlos'sCupcake- LMAO if castrating Logan for slapping a girl makes you feel better go ahead. Strangle him if it makes the pain go away. ****Whatever gets you through the day, man. Whatever makes you happy. Whatever you think is for the best. WHATEVER – Kay I'll shut up now... I totally enjoyed your review, thanks so much for sending it!**

**AppleManderin – Woo Hoo! I'm excited that your excited! Boo-yah! Lol, I'm feeling goofy today... Happy reading!**

** Emy. Elle– That was all for you, Babe! And after like the first sentence I had to take a cold shower. I'm telling you man, these Logan feels... they are no joke! -_- *smh***

**SuperSillyStories – Hahaha, Y'know I'd probably just like collapse as soon as he raised his arm to hit me. Like I would have dropped dead. Flat lined... But I agree, the way he made it better... It's like, 'Damn, he could slap me in the face if I got that' then it's like, 'Wait a minute!' Haha. Emotions were totally played in that chappy, and I hope you loved it. **

**Fun Question!: Who's your favorite BTR guy? **

**Natalie's POV:**

I sigh as I walk the crowded hallways of the school. I love it here. Not only am I a straight A student, but I'm also the Queen. Or Princess as Logan calls me. Logan is my absolute best friend, my Prince. We've been besties since... as long as I can remember. We've been through hell and back on the Chaos 2.0 train, yet we still have each other. But lately, things have been kind of strange. It was maybe a few weeks ago, that I developed a crush on Logan.

_*~*flashback*~*_

"_Hey, Gorgeous," Logan complimented as he always did. I blush and laugh._

"_What's up, Handsome?" Logan throws his arm around my shoulder and pulls me into him. We lean against his car, cuddled in an embrace._

"_Nothin'," He replies. He drop a kiss on my forehead, and I can see a group of cheerleaders watching us. They all look absolutely crushed, seeing Logan and I so close together like this. I think one is even crying. The bitchy looking one starts to walk over to us. Logan looks at the girl, and she flip her hair, smiling flirtatiously. Logan rolls his eyes and lifts me up onto the hood of his car. He turns towards me and rests between my outstretched legs. _

"_Your so pretty, Natty," He giggles, rubbing our noses together. I smile and kiss the tip of his nose. He lays his head on my chest, so I run my fingers through his perfectly spiked hair. He sighs contently and continues to listen to my heartbeat. I see one of the hockey jocks, Jett, walking over to us. Even with our position, he doesn't falter. _

"_So Natalie, the team and I are going out for ice cream. Wanna come?" I start to open my mouth to agree, but Logan cuts me off._

"_Uh, no. Natty and I are gonna go to my place," He smirks, rubbing my thighs up and down. Is he implying something?_

"_Your place?" Jett's eyes practically pop out of his head._

"_Yeah. My parents aren't home and I'm gonna help my **girlfriend**study anatomy," Logan retorts smugly, raising his eyebrows. He leans in and starts to drop kisses on my neck. Jett stands awkwardly for a few minutes, before walking away._

"_L-Logan," I stutter, with a nervous giggle._

"_Let's get to work on that anatomy," He winks playfully. _

_He help me off his car, and smacks my ass as I walk to the passenger side. We get in, and buckle up as Logan peels away from school. He reaches over and laces our fingers together, blabbing about some new skateboard trick he learned. But I don't listen. I'm too focused on the tingling sensation in our entwined fingers._

_*~*Flashback*~*_

I shake my head, returning to the present and run over to Logan's car. I hop in, and smile at him. He kisses my cheek and I'm left with a dazed and dreamy smile.

"Hey, Cutie. Wanna go grab an ice cream before I take you home?" He asks.

I giggle breathlessly before nodding my head with a blush. We speed out of the school parking lot and down the street quickly. Logan grabs my hand, as he often does, before complaining about what a drag math is. I nod my head absentmindedly, and drift off into fairytale thought that involve, me and a certain dreamy eyed boy.

Page Break

**NEXT DAY**

**Natalie's POV:**

"Mmm, Logan, fuck! Logan, LOGAN!" I wake up screaming at the top of my lungs. Good thing my parents went on that cruise, I would have been toast.

I open my eyes, and peel away the suffocating material of my blanket. Looking down, I see my sheets are absolutely _soaked _with a wet liquid. I'm extremely confused as I touch the cloudy white substance. It's sticky and really gooey. I remove my panties and bra. In between my legs is drenched with the same liquid from the bed. Delicately, I run my fingertips over the spot that's wet. A million questions flood my mind at once.

_Why did I have that dream about Logan touching me? He kissed me in my dream,why? Logan licked and sucked all over my body an it felt so amazing. Why are my nipples so hard? This is the third time this has happened to me, in the past two days. I barely got any sleep thinking about Logan. What's going on?_

I spread my legs wide and find my clit. Hard and quivering from my erotic dream. It sticks out from my vagina so I touch and pull at it slightly. An overwhelming feeling rushes through my body and I arch my back, crying out.

"Logan!" I moan.

I don't quite know why I moaned Logan's name, but I imagined he was doing this to me. Making me feel this, this electric pleasure. I pinch and pull at my nipples, sighing as the previous ache is released. My body shakes and shivers lightly, and I stop touching my clit. Why is this happening to me? Tears of frustration run down my face. I'm confused! I wanna know what's going on! Wait. Logan! Logie-Bear wants to be a doctor! He'll know what's wrong with me! I excitedly grab my phone and call Logan's number.

(_Natalie, _**Logan**)

"**Hello?"**

"_Logie!"_

"**Oh, hey Princess what's up," **My heart flutters as I hear his nickname for me.

"_I have a few questions, and I was hoping you knew the answers,"_

"**Oh okay. What do you wanna know?"**

"_Um, maybe you could come over and we could talk, face to face?" _My clit twitched and shivered as I thought about how we'd be alone.

"**Sure, be over in a second," Logan responded. **

We hung up, and I didn't bother putting any clothes on. Logan always said that the easiest and most affective way of learning was hands on. I lay in my bed, occasionally, touching my clit. It didn't take long, considering he was right across the street. I heard the front door open and close. I figured Logan would use his key.

"Nat? Natty, where are you?" Logan called.

"I'm in my room!" I call back. I can hear Logan stomping up the steps.

"Okay babe. What did you want to ask... me?" Logan's eyes bulge out of his head, and I giggle at how silly he looks. Logan's eyes trail down my naked body and I close my legs with a blush.

"Ehem," Logan clears his throat, looking away from me. "What-what did you want to ask me?"

"Come 'ere," I order him. Still looking away, Logan journeys towards me, blushing brightly.

"Open you eyes," I giggle. Logan's eyes open and he bites his lip, staring at my breast.

"You can touch 'em if you want," I tell him. He looks me in the eye, before returning his gaze to my perky, 40C tits. He leans down and takes an aching, pink nipple in his mouth, sucking it, and rolling his tongue around it.

"Mmm," I moan. Logan blushes against my tits before moving away. I notice he still stares.

"Do you like them?" I laugh with a smile. Logan gives an embarrassed chuckle before responding.

"Yeah, there uh, nice," He nods.

"Oh, my question!" I suddenly remember. Logan situates himself on my bed, glancing at the wet spot.

"Yeah, uh what's going on?" He asks.

"Well Logan, I've just been having these dreams. When I sleep, I dream about... a guy," I purposely leave Logan's name out.

"And in my dreams, he touches me in... places I've never been touched. He, y'know," I say, pointing to my lap. Logan swallows hard and nods his head.

"And I orgasm," I tell him.

"When I woke up this mor-Logan what is that?" I ask cutting myself off. I know what it is but... Logan is a good boy! He doesn't get boners! I point to his lap, where it looks like he shoved a ball in his pants. Logan folds one leg over the other and shakes his head. He rests his elbow against his knee, stroking his chin.

"Nothing, Sweetheart," He smiles shakily. I nod my head and continue on.

"When I woke up this morning, I was screaming, and swearing. The bed was soaked in cum," I point to the wet sheets, that I have yet to change.

"And my clit was really hard," I finish. Logan cocks his head to the side.

"R-r-really?"

"Yeah!" I lean back and spread my legs wide. I pat the empty space between my spread legs, and Logan raises an eyebrow.

"You won't be able to see it from there," Logan moves in between my legs and puts his face right in between my legs.

I can feel my own cum sliding down the inside of my thighs, as I notice how similar this is to my dream. I spread the folds of my vagina, letting his eyes roam over my tender flesh. I hear Logan moan a little, and my clit moves and wiggles at the attention. Logan whimpers, and I moan in response. He tentatively moves forward and sticks his pink tongue out.

He holds the inside of my thighs down, and flicks his long, wet, appendage against my pleasure button.

"Ahh!"

He licks at my inner folds.

"Labia minora. Inner folds," He states. Logan trails a finger up my legs.

"Vaginal opening. Pussy hole," He mumbles as he put his middle finger into the flooded hole. My eyes widen. Um, not that I don't like this but um... he's taking this a bit far.

"L-Logan," I stutter. He smiles wickedly, before taking his finger out and licking and sucking on it. I moan as I watch him. He licks my vagina from top to bottom.

"Vagina. Pussy," Logan takes his jacket off, and follows it with his shirt.

"Why did I um... have that wet dream?" I ask curiously.

"You were turned on. A thought or movie or something excited you. Basically anything could have provoked your hormones," He explains.

"Where the fuck did it even come from?" I ask again.

"Your body produces that liquid so that a guy, could put his penis into you. You can call it... precum," He explains.

"Well I know _that_, but why is this happening _now_? I'm kinda freaking out here!"

"You'll see,"

"We," He pauses, and gives me a dirty smile. "Are gonna play a game, Princess,"

"Oh I love games!"

"I know you do, Gorgeous. This one is called sex. My cock goes inside your pussy. And I put it there until you cum," He smiles. Sneaky bastard...

"Logan... I don't know," I trail off.

"It's okay. Trust me, Princess. This is crazy fun!" He smirks.

Logan leans down to suck on my hard nipples. My clit puckers at the sudden attention I'm getting and I have the urge to rub it. I spread my legs and let my fingers touch my clit softly. Involuntarily, I moan as my hand comes in contact with it. I glance at Logan, watching in fascination, when he rolls his hips against my leg. I rest my head back, glancing at Logan through have open eyes. He looks up at me, and gives a little smirk.

Logan kisses down my body and to my pussy. He teases me, licking at my outer folds. He sticks his tongue inside me, and I clench my muscles around it. Logan moans, eating up all of my cum willingly. I rub my clit harder and faster, lifting my hips up off the bed. Logan nibbles softly on my pussy lips, pulling and sucking on it. Logan's middle finger enters my opening, and saws back and forth. He massages my wet walls with his finger, moaning against me.

"Ahh!" I arch my back crying out. I'm so close to cumming it's not even funny. Logan looks up at me. He smiles excitedly when he realizes what's about to happen. He kneels between my legs, lifting my legs over his shoulders and moving my hand away from my clit. Logan moans into me, licking my walls, and swallowing up my precum. He sucks over my hole, nuzzling my clit with his nose. He moves up, sucking my clit into his mouth.

"Logan," I warn.

"Cum for me, baby," He spreads my pussy lips open and buries his mouth and nose as far into my pussy as he can. He removes his hands from my pussy and fingers my tight asshole.

"Oh, fuck!" I swear. Logan looks up at me with wide sparkling eyes, but doesn't stop pleasuring me.

"Ohoooo, fuck yes, fuck yes," I repeat. Logan sucks deeper.

"Oh, I'm-cumming-I'm-cumming-I'm-cumming!" I mash my words together, threading my fingers in Logan's hair.

"Fucking hell!" I shiver in pleasure, as my body tenses up. My back involuntarily arches and I yank painfully hard at Logan's hair. He whines loudly, swallowing up the huge amounts of cum leaving my body.

"Yes babe, fucking it eat," I growl at him, having no idea where these crude, harsh words are coming from.

He whimpers and closes his big brown eyes, trying his hardest to make me feel good. With the hand that isn't in Logan's hair, I roll my nipples between my fingers, tugging them in total euphoria. I slowly descend, moaning softly as Logan nips at my clit one last time.

"Fuck," Logan laughs softly. "That was pretty big for your first orgasm," He catches his breath.

"Th-thank y-you. That felt so f-fucking good," I stutter, still shaking with aftershock.

Logan hums in reply before crushing his lips against mine. His tongue licks at my bottom lip, urging my lips open. As he licks around my mouth I unbutton his jeans. Using the tips of my fingers, I slide them down as far as I can along with his boxers. Looking down, I see his long, thick cock glistening with pre-cum.

"L-Logan," I say.

"Yes babe?"

"I want it. Now," Logan's eyes widen.

"Natty, you wanna...?" Logan asks. He started it, he's gonna finish it.

"Yes please, I need it," I beg him. Logan gulps before nodding his head.

"Honey, this is gonna hurt. Your a virgin, and in order for us to actually do it, your _hymen_ is gonna have to break so-" He's really backing out now?

"Logan would you rather I take my own virginity?" I question bluntly. His brows furrow.

"What?" I flip us around so that I'm on top. I lean in, sucking on the side of Logan's neck.

"Mmm, there's a condom in my wallet." I reach over and retrieve his discarded jeans from the floor.

I pull his wallet out and shuffle through it until I find a little packet with the words 'Trojan Charged' on it. I rip the packet open with my teeth, and slide it slowly down Logan's length. Logan stares into my eyes, as if asking if this really was what I wanted. I nod my head at him and position myself over his dick. Slowly, I push some of the tip in, crying out slightly, at the burning pain I feel. Logan shoots me a worried look, but I continue on. I slide down more and more of his length, gritting my teeth at the unbearable pain.

"Fucking hurts," I groan.

"I'm so sorry, Princess," Logan showers kisses from my forehead, down my neck. I come to a complete and utter halt when I feel the barrier. The gateway between teen girl and woman. The difference between being loved, and being lovers. The crossroad between virgin and non-virgin. _The hymen. _I pressed down on it a little, before feeling an overwhelming pain.

"Logan," I whimper, "I-I can't do it. Y-y-you have to..." Logan's face pales, but he nods anyway.

"Nat, I'm so so sorry," Logan says.

"Why do you keep saying 'sorry'?"

"Fast and painful, or slow and painful?" Logan completely ignores my question.

"Which one hurts less?"

"They're about the same, but I'd go with fast,"

"Okay well, fast and painful," I respond. Logan nods his head, before bringing his lips down onto mine softly. In true teen girl fashion, I lose myself in the kiss with the schools most popular guy. I feels him pull out a bit, before he thrust back into me, quickly and extremely hard. I feel something inside of me rip in half.

"AHH!" I cry out loudly. It feels like my body is being torn in two. Logan pulls out and I can see his cock is covered in my blood. The sight only makes tears well up in my eyes. I can't keep them back, and little helpless sobs escape my mouth. Logan pushes back into me, softly and it still hurts, but not nearly as much. I cry into Logan's chest, holding onto him.

"I know baby, I know. I hate popping cherries," He holds me in his big strong arms, rocking me back and fourth.

"Look at that," He orders. His head is angled down. I look in that same direction, sniffling.

"We're connected! We're one, Princess," I can't help but smile. My tears slow, and Logan shifts below me.

"Mmm!" I surprise both Logan and myself.

"Th-that felt good," I respond to the unasked question, quietly. Logan wraps his arms around my slim waist and flips us, so that I'm on the bottom.

**Logan's POV: **

"Th-that felt good," The petite, little auburn girl says. I flip us around, so that Natalie is on the bottom. I pull out, and slowly roll my hips into hers.

"Logan," She whimpers quietly. I pin her wrist above her head, and rotate my hips in tiny circles.

"Vaginal walls," I state, nipping and kissing at her ear.

"Doctor Mitchell," She moaned quietly, with a giggle.

"Ready for the physical, Babygirl?" I smirk. She laughs softly, before nodding her head. I shift my hips and rest her legs over my shoulders. I pull out and snap my hips back into her tight heat.

"Oh, fuck!" She shrieks. I repeat the action, watching in fascination and her nipples start to harden. I lean over her, bending her in half. She doesn't seem to mind though. I keep my pace hard, but slow. Natalie moans are quiet, ringing softly in my ears, and sending chills down my spine. With one particular thrust she arches her back, crying out.

"Fuck Logan! Oh..." I smirk.

"Gräfenberg Spot**.** G-spot. Erogenous zone. It'll make you cum in under twenty seconds," I smirk.

"Doctor Mitchell?" She whispers throwing her head back.

"Yes, babygirl?"

"Fuck me. Fast and hard," I place a single, chaste kiss against her lips before pulling out and switching positions.

She's on her hands and knees at the end of the bed, looking over her shoulder at me. I stand on my knees behind her driving back into her as hard and fast as I could. I don't stop, but build a steady rhythm. Her big blue eyes snap open and she turns her head, eyes boring into my own brown irises.

"Oh, D-d-doctor," She stutters. Role play? I'm starting to have a hard time believing I'm her first.

"Doctor Mitchell, that's so good,"

"Is it, baby? If your good, you can have a sucker when were done," I smirk. She giggles, and grips the end of the bed tightly. Natty lets her head rest over the side of the bed, pushing her hips back against mine.

"D-Doctor Mitchell, talk dirty to me?" She begs.

"Mmm, fuck baby. Your pussy's so fucking tight. God I bet it'd feel so good to cum inside it," She let out a whimper that sounded dangerously close to my name.

"It feels so good. B-being s-so _deep _inside of you," I stutter out. I close my eyes getting lost in the feel of her tight heat.

"Doctor Mitchell, oh fuck, Doctor," Natty whimpers over and over. I get a bit carried away, moving faster and handling her rougher. I tangle my hand in her hair, using her long auburn locks as leverage.

"Logan..." Natalie's voice shakes.

"Fuck yeah! Oh... yes babygirl?"

"More!" She orders. I kiss her forehead before complying with her orders. I hold her narrow hips in my hands and pound mercilessly at her. I reach forward and grasp Natalie's taut nipples. I roll the hardened buds between my fingers, pinching and pulling the sensitive skin.

**Natalie's POV:**

As soon as I told Logan I wanted more, I almost regretted it.

"Gonna make it hurt so good," Logan mumbled.

I close my eyes, submerging myself in the pleasure. He rammed into me over and over again, each thrust sharper and harder than the last. He hits my spot over and over, and I feel a sharp sting in my ass. My mind goes completely blank as Logan spanks me. My mouth drops open and I can feel drool, dripping out of my mouth and falling to the carpet.

"D-D-Doctor," I can barely mumble out.

I twist my body slightly to look at Logan. I can see he's really getting into it now. Raspy, lustful moans drop out of his gaping mouth every now and then. His eyes are only half open. And his nails dig into my hips. His brows are furrowed in a sort of frustrated demeanor. I can tell he's just dying, ready to let go. His pace is already really rough, balancing on the edge of danger. I didn't think it was possible for him to get any rougher, but I was totally wrong. Logan brutally slams into my, pushing hard into my cervix. I clench my teeth, trying not to scream out at the pain. Logan reached around my hips and let his fingers circle teasingly around my clit. I let out a loud gasp as Logan began tapping the hardened pleasure bud. Logan's finger tapped hard, and I could feel my grip on reality slowly receding.

He flipped me onto my back, looking down at me with eyes nearly blackened from lust. He looks like a completely different person, smirking evilly down at me with a devilish smile.

"I'm gonna make you mine," A shiver ran down my spine. He slammed back into me, fucking my aching pussy hard. The walls of my cunt throb harshly around Logan's meaty column of flesh.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Logan threw his head back groaning. The violent assault to my pussy continued, bringing pleasure induced tears to my eyes.

"Fuck, who owns you, Natalie?" I gasped as he leaned down and whispered venomously in my ear.

"Fucking scream it! Who owns you?"

"Logan! Fuck, you own me!" I screamed out.

"Oh shit," He breathed.

"So close, so fucking close," He repeated over and over as he stuffed his face into my shoulder with a groan.

"Me too," I moaned. I could feel Logan's lips playing around, kissing on the skin of my shoulder.

"L-Logan..." Logan's arms as well as my own started to shake.

"Yes, babygirl," He groaned. I felt a scalding hot bubbling in the pit of my tummy.

"I-I think I'm gonna-" He bit his lip and nodded his head, reaching down to rub my clit.

"Oh, shit! I'm cumming Logan! I'm... Ahh!" I threw my head back, shutting my eyes tightly. My walls gripped onto Logan, screaming with the ecstasy, that the large, thick cock bought me. Logan's movement were slick and perfectly timed, ripping shudders and begging pleads out of my mouth.

Logan wrapped his soft, pillowy lips around my taut nipple, suckling on it softly. He continued to love me, moving through my swollen, throbbing pussy with ease. Logan gave a loud moan, and buried himself as deeply inside of me as he could. My pussy violently milked his dick as he spilled his seed inside of the condom, with a guttural moan.

"Natalie!"

Logan's big body trembled over my much smaller frame as he gasped, panting into my chest. I tangled my hands in Logan's hair, forcing his head up. I smirked looking into his eyes as he orgasmed inside of me. His brown irises, glazed over, making his eyes look like stained glass. He whimpered and trembled, staring into my crystal blue eyes, until his cock stopped squirting the thick liquid into my cunt.

We stayed still for a moment, Logan's member still inside of me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and reburied his head into my tits. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, rubbing his back up and down. Logan shook and shivered, with the aftershock of his powerful orgasm.

"Fuck, Natty," Logan mumbles into my chest.

"I've _never _came that hard,"

"First time for everything," I smirk. He shakes his head, but smiles. He gently eases his cock out of me, trying to be as gentle as possible. Then, he lays his head on my chest again, something he has a habit of.

"So um... We still have that anatomy homework,"

**A/N: Curse it! *Shakes fist at the sky* Why can I not end a chapter entertainingly? Gosh.. I suck. And Um the next oneshot will be for: NotInvisibleToBTR! So be on the lookout, Loves! Adios, bye-bye, Ciao, ****adéu****,****Adiaŭ****, ****au revoir****,****beannacht****,****adeus**


	7. I'll Be Your Valentine's

**A/N: (Okay so I thought I posted this the fourteenth! Turns out, I only uploaded it to doc manager -_-) Oh my god! I'm giving people Logan feels? My goal in life had been accomplished! Hey, has anyone noticed that Papi Garcia is paired with everyone automatically. I went on FF the other day and I saw apparently that Logan was paired with him for this story... awkwo taco...**

**CAPS LOCK! Okay so there's a sort of shout-out to Carlos'sCupcake (Tiffany), Emy. Elle (Irina), and SuperSillyStories (Amanda), I hope y'all don't mind, I just kinda threw you in there, lmao! GO CHECK OUT THEIR STORIES EVERYONE! **

"You have to,"

"No," I replied.

"Yes," Tiffany hissed from the comfort of Kendall's arms. It was strange seeing such a usually goofy person, so serious.

"I don't wanna go," I whine.

"Mickey it's Valentines Day. You always complain about not having a date, but I got you one, and your still complaining?"

"I just- Naghh!" I yell out into my apartment.

"Oh come on, Mickey he's not a bad guy," Kendall shrugs.

"But I don't know him. He could be a serial rapist – slash – killer for all _I _know!" Kendall and Tiffany stare blankly at me, before they burst into laughter.

"Do you really think we'd send you out with a serial rape-killer?"

Pure. Silence.

"Really?"

"How do I know you guys aren't trying to get rid of me?"

"Mikayla-"

"Who is this guy anyway?"

"His name's Logan Mitchell," I jump, throwing my bowl of popcorn in the air. I turn to see Amanda leaning against the counter, with Carlos embracing her from behind.

"How did you guys get in... And haven't I told you picklocking is bad?" I gesture to the various bobby pins and old credit cards laying on the ground . They both look away.

"Shame on you guys," I whip around and see Irina sitting on the island in the kitchen.

"Breaking and entering is wrong," James nods as he climbs through my window, picking up the broken hinges. He wraps an arm around Rina and kisses her.

"Please, Mickey," Kendall and Tiffany pout in unison.

"It wouldn't be a quadruple date without you," Carlos pipes up.

"No guys," I retort stubbornly.

"I didn't want to do this to you, Mickey. But Carlos... pout," Amanda narrows her eyes at me. My eyes get huge and I try to run, but James grabs onto me, and forces my head in Carlos' direction. I bite my lip as I see his huge brown eyes start to water. He juts out his lower lip and sniffles.

"That's pathetic!" We all turn to see Katie walk out of my bedroom. How do she get in here? Why doesn't anyone use the door?

"I'll show you what a _real _pout looks like," That's when I really start freaking out.

Katie has those big innocent eyes, and I know I'll cave. I kick and squeal trying to get out of James' hold. I succeed, only to run straight into Kendall's arms. He puts my arms behind my back like a cop, and makes me look at Katie. Her lower lip trembles, and her huge eyes get glassy.

"Pleeeeeeease?" She asks innocently.

"Fine," I groan. Everyone starts to whoop and cheer.

"Yay!" Tiffany squeals.

"Now you guys have to go so we can get ready!" She smiles, pushing on Kendall's chest. He slowly walks backwards, allowing her to continue pushing him. She opens the door and with one final shove, he disappears into the hallway and she shuts the door in his face.

"The rest of you guys... leave the way you came in," I watch as James walks back over to the window.

"I pick locked the door," Carlos says. Amanda rolls her eyes.

"Then leave out the door," She kisses him quickly. Carlos shrugs and walks to the door, collecting bobby pins and credit cards on the way.

"So, we'll come get you girls around... five-ish?" Us girls nod in agreement and Carlos is off. Katie walks back into my bedroom and I hear her open, and close the window. Katie's gone.

"So um... What's he like?" I ask the girls. They all share smirks.

"Well he used to be a cross dresser-" Irina cuts Amanda off in the middle of her sentence.

"No he's was not! Don't listen to her!" She shakes her head.

"Oh we all know he's a stripper now. He gave up cross dressing," Tiffany giggles.

"Nope, I'm not going. I'll go out with the other guys that asked me," They stop laughing.

"What other guys asked you out!?" They shout.

"Two guys. There's Ben, he's super sweet. And Jerry, he's really cool," I nod seriously.

"We're not letting you stay at home with ice cream," Irina deadpans.

"Okay, but be serious! What's he like?"

"He's a nerd. He read's a lot of medical books and stuff," Is the first thing that comes out of Amanda's mouth.

"Is he a nerd or a geek?" I ask.

"What's the difference?" Rina asks.

"A nerd knows he's a nerd. A geek thinks he's cool,"

"I'd say he was a gerk," Amanda nods.

"Gerk?"

"Geek nerd,"

"How uh, gerk is he? Are we talking waiting for four hours at a movie theater for the Harry Potter premiere, or going to the theater dressed as Harry Potter?"

"No, he's like a really cool nerd," Tiffany butts in.

"He's super chill, you'll like him," She nods.

"I know y'all got pictures," I raise my brows. Irina pulls out her phone, and goes to her pictures. She slides me the cellular device, and there on the screen is apparently my date for the evening. He's got really deep brown eyes, and a perfectly crooked smile. His hair is flipped up and sorta looks like a ducks butt. He's actually really cute. I was expecting a fat, middle aged man that was balding.

"So, what am I wearing to impress my future husband," I mumble staring at the picture. That get's several giggles out of the girls.

"Carlos told me we're going to a carnival, so no heels, or short dresses. Been there, done that," Amanda shudders lightly, as she speaks. I watch as the girls run out of the kitchen to raid my closet.

"Ooh, can I borrow this?"

"You don't want that..."

"Oh, it's shiny, it's shiny!" Oh, the perks of being a designer. The girls throw random articles of clothing onto the bed, claiming them as their own.

"Sure, have a field day. I'll just wear whatever is left over," I remark sarcastically. They only seem to hear the first part.

"Thanks, Babe," Tiffany snatches up a sparkly pink tank top, and a pair of denim knee high shorts. She walks out the room and returns shortly after. Tiffany disappears in to my closet and reenters with my favorite zebra print sequin converse.

"I'm just gonna take... these... to," She mumbles, staring at the bedazzled sneakers.

"Okay!" She snaps out of her stupor.

"We go home, take showers, and meet back up in an hour for hair and makeup?" The rest of us girls nod in agreement. Irina quickly scurries behind Tiffany, clutching designer capris, a sparkly cookie monster tank top, and black converse. I see Amanda stuffing various items in her bag, along with a cute high-low skirt and a Dereon tank.

"I'll decide what I wear later," She mutters to herself, before leaving.

I sigh slowly. Moving towards the monstrous piles of clothing, my eyes search over the big piles of junk I've accumulated. Rolling my eyes, I grab a pair of black short shorts, and a teal crop top. I hop in the shower, quickly washing my hair and body before hopping out. I pull on a pair of boy shorts and my favorite balconette bra before grabbing my outfit from earlier. I slide on my favorite gladiator sandles and call it day. Various voices flood my apartment and the girls come running in.

I have to say, we all look pretty cute decked out in our designer brand name clothes.

"Okay, clothes? Check," Tiffany says.

"Hair is next," She sits Irina down at my vanity first, while Amanda whisks me away to the bathroom.

"Hmm," Amanda hums, twirling her long hair. Her big brown eyes roam over my outfit before she concludes,

"You need a wavy, loose style," She searches through my cabinets before retrieving the gel. Amanda gathers my blonde and auburn locks in her hands, coating it with the clear sticky substance. Then she puts it up in a bun.

"My turn!" She sings.

"Definitely a casually yet cute ponytail," I reply, eying her skirt and tank top. I take her hair and put it into a high ponytail, and give her Jessica Rabbit bangs.

"I am one sexy bitch," She nods her head. We all switch places, Tiffany going into the bathroom with Amanda, and me going to the make-up station where Irina awaits.

"So what are we doing Rina?" I ask.

She simply shrugs, before moving for the eyeliner. Rina lines my eyes with the liquid brush, stopping around the middle of my eye-lid, a trick to make the eyes pop. She starts to put mascara on my long eyelashes making them look fuller and longer than they really are. I watch as Irina grasps the teal shimmer eyeshadow, adding just a bit to my eyelids. A slightly tinted pink gloss adorns my lips, and as I turn in the mirror I find that my tan skin looks to be glowing.

"Wow, Rina!" I exclaim completely shocked at my reflection. She shrugs.

"Well, you know how we do," She pretends to buff her nails on her shirt. I roll my eyes at her. We both go into the bathroom, watching for a moment, as Tiffany gets her usually curly hair straightened.

"Okay so Rina, I'm thinking a Messy ponytail," I tell her. She nods her head. I grab a blue elastic band to match her sparkly cookie monster tank, before loosely putting her hair in the elastic band. She turns to the mirror.  
All four of us look into the mirror with breath taking smiles.

"We are four hot mama's! Damn we are hot!" Tiffany giggles.

"Okay, text one of the guys and tell them to come get us," Amanda tells Irina. She immediately grabs her phone, fingers dancing across the screen like lightning. I sigh quietly. Hopefully, this Logan guys isn't a _total _drag.

_Knock Knock! _

My door is gently tapped on. We all check ourselves one last time, making sure there's no mascara on our faces and no lipstick on our teeth. I pull my hair from the bun, letting my long wavy hair fall. Glancing at the clock I see that it's 5:15. Irina runs to the door and flings it open.

"Hi boys," She leans against the door frame, speaking in a low voice. I can hear deep, hearty chuckles before an unfamiliar voice asks,

"Can we come in?" I watch from my bedroom as Irina nods, and the boys spill into my apartment. One by one the girls leave the comfort of my room, to the kitchen where the boys situate themselves. I shyly follow behind them, keeping my head down and blushing.

"Hi," A deep raspy voice greets me. I look up staring into beautifully deep brown eyes.

"Hi," I whisper breathlessly, mentally kicking myself for sounding so desperate and lovesick.

"I'm Logan," He cocks his head to the side, sizing me up with his eyes.

"Mikayla. Everyone calls me M or Mickey or Kayla or-," I start to ramble. His deep laugh cuts me off.

"I think I'll call you Kay," He smirks at me. I let out a girly laugh while nodding my head. I must have looked so dumb. He reached forward and laced his long, thick fingers with mine. I could feel a blush spreading across my face all the way to the tip of my ears as my mind began to wonder what else his hands could do. He chuckled lightly before turning to everyone. The girls all gave me looks, which I chose to ignore while the guys smirked triumphantly.

"Sooo, we should get going?" Logan asks. A chorus of 'Yeah', 'Why not?', 'Sure,' and 'FUDGE YEAH!' is heard as we exit my apartment. Logan keeps his fingers laced with mine as we walk through the lobby, in an almost possessive way. He made sure the dateless guys wouldn't even glance my way because apparently, I was taken.

"So, Mikayla?" I heard a voice asks. I turned to see none other than Jett Stenson. Aka, the arrogant asshole.

"How would you feel about being the lucky girl that-"

"No thanks, she's not interested," Logan's raspy voice cuts in.

"I uh-" Logan pulls me into his chest, placing a sweet kiss to my forehead. I practically melt, molding into Logan's arms perfectly. I bury my nose into his chest, inhaling the godly scent of Axe and vanilla. Something else lingered there that was simply... Logan. I grip his tight, gray v-neck in my fingers, holding on to perfection itself for as long as I can.

"If you'll just excuse us," Logan continues. He keeps his arms around me, shoulder bumping Jett as we walk away. His huge biceps flex sexily as his grip around me tightens, causing my knees to shake with a sudden desire. I shake my head and snap out of my thoughts, drawing random patterns onto Logan's chest as we walk.

"So... the only car remotely big enough to hold all eight of us is my moms van, and that only has six seats..." Kendall trails off.

"Then we lap up. This isn't anything new," Tiffany rolls her eyes.

"But Taffy. Safety first,"

"You weren't saying safety first when I blew you last night and you were driving," She raises an eyebrow. Kendall starts to blush.

"I'd really prefer not to get in the car Tiffany and Kendall were doing the nasty in," Amanda interjects, climbing into the old van regardless.

Once we're all situated, Kendall starts the car. I look around at the seating arrangement, wondering what kind of insane friends I have. Everyone had there own seat with the exception of me, Amanda, Carlos, and Logan. Amanda sits backwards with her legs on either sided of Carlos. Her feet barely touch the ground, and she cradles his face, kissing him deeply. I sit sideways on Logan's lap. Both of my legs dangle above the ground on one side and I keep one arm around his neck so I don't slide or flip off his lap and break my neck.

If I had just gotten in first, we could have had our own seats. But I don't mind. Logan twirls my hair around a finger and begins whispering sweet compliments into my ear.

"Your so pretty,"

"I'm really lucky to be out such an amazing girl!"

"Yous so cute,"

"Your blush is adorable," He runs his hand up and down the outside of my thigh. Not in a sexual way, but in a slower, more 'I really like you' way.

"WE'RE HERE!" Carlos screams, pulling Logan and I out of the perfect dream world we had created.

One by one we shuffle out of the car and to the themed park. Logan grasps my hand tightly as we walk through the huge sea of human bodies. His black aviators are hanging from his shirt, and the sun blazes into my eyes. I snatch Logan's glasses and slide them on my face, smiling cutely up at him. He smiles in return and whips his iPhone5 out. He wraps both arms around me, holding the camera out in front of us. The first picture, I turn around and boldly kiss his cheek. He laughs softly, before requesting one more.

"Smile, Beautiful," He whispers in my ear.

I hear a snap and he turns the phone around. Looking at the first picture, I see my pink lips pressed against Logan's face, and you can see my eyes were shut really tight. Logan had his eyes closed, sticking his tongue out. The second photo surprises me. The lighting from the sun hit our skin perfectly, giving us a glowing tan. Logan's head was pressed right next to mine, and he smiled slightly. The glasses were a little big on me, and were slipping down my nose. My auburn and blonde locks whipped around in the wind, but it only intensified the picture. We looked like we belonged together.

"I like that one," I say turning my head.

Logan turns his head at the same time, and for a brief second our lips meet. It's short, just an accidental brush. However, it still sends goosebumps up and down my arms and shivers down my spine. I lean away, blushing for the millionth time today. Logan laughs quietly at my bashfulness, before he tilts my chin up. He looks into my eyes, slowly moving in for another kiss. Our lips are so close, and I've never wanted a guy to kiss me so badly. Just as we are about to meet, Carlos decides now is a good time to be obnoxious.

"Logan and Mickey sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-" Amanda hits him in the stomach and he stops singing. He pouts looking down, as Amanda starts whisper yelling at him.

"Carlooooos! They were about to kiss, what's wrong with you?" Amanda whines.

"Is it possible that we return him back to the Pathmark parking lot we found him in?" Tiffany mumbles, crossing her arms.

"That helmet must be on to tight!" Irina whispers, takes his helmet and shoves it into her purse. Do they think we can't hear them?

I shake my head at Carlos as we head off the rides. It's gonna be a long date.

Several rides and two candy apples later, We've all separated into our own groups, but we can still see each other. I see Kendall and Tiffany, at the ring toss. Tiffany throws the ring around the bottle and Kendall completely misses, throwing the ring in the opposite direction. Tiffany laughs and picks her prize, as Kendall mumbles, no doubt, about how 'unfair' that was.

Carlos and Amanda stagger off of a ride that looked really dangerous. You had to stand up and put your arms through the hooks, and it spun and rotated on an axis really fast. The thing was, it didn't have seat belts. Carlos runs over to a trash can, emptying the contents of his stomach, as Amanda rubs his back. Aw, poor Carlos.

Irina and James are... missing. I take a glance around and can't find them. I see movement behind a concession stand and notice two figures. Looking closely, I can see it's James and Irina... swapping spit. Gross. I can hear them giggling and moaning and it's just... bleh. I shudder in an attempt to remove the image from my brain. I turn back to Logan, who just bought me a root beer and funnel cake.

"Thank you," I smile. He nods his head and steals a sip of soda.

We regroup, and James suggests we go on the Ferris wheel before we leave. We agree and begin the trek to the large contraption. It's dark out so the ride is lit up with multiple neon colored lights. Logan once again entwines our fingers together and I can't help thinking that they fit perfectly together. I dump my trash at the first bin I see at the same time as someone else. I look up to see none other than Jett. Does he give up?

"C'mon Mikayla! You know you want me and-"

"Is he bothering you again, Babe?" My heart flutters dramatically at the pet name, and when Logan puts his hands on my waist.

"Mhm," I absentmindedly hum. Jett's eyes get wide

"I thought I told you to leave her the fuck alone!" Logan swears. I jump slightly. That was kinda hot...

"We-well I can d-do what I want, Mitchell and-" Logan turns around and walks away, with me under his arm.

"Moron," He mumbles causing me to giggle.

The line for the Ferris wheel isn't long at all, and we almost instantly get a cab. I lay my head on Logan's shoulder as the ride starts to move. We make small talk conversing about anything until we reach the top. The ride stops and we're suspended in the air. Looking out on the view, I can perfectly see the stars and moon.

"Kay?" I turn around. Logan hesitates, before gently touching his lips to my own. I can't help smiling as Logan kisses me soft and sweet. His lips move over my own, dominating my mouth. Logan slips his tongue in, memorizing every nook and cranny.

"Happy Valentines Day," He mumbles, not bothering to pull away from the kiss.

"Happy Valentines Day," I whisper my soft reply. We pull away and watch down below. Carlos and Amanda walk around hand in hand. James and Irina are just standing there hugging. And Tiffany and Kendall are in the sweetest lip lock. Yes, it is a happy Valentines Day.

**A/N: Sucky ending I know, don't kill me! The next oneshot'll be for BeleiversNeverDie18, be on the lookout!  
**


	8. Soldier

**THE KCA'S WAS A LOAD OF BULLSHIT! (Yeah I know I'mma little late, my computer crashed like the dumb little shitbox it is!)WHAT THE FUCK? WE ALL KNOW BTR SHOULD HAVE WON THAT FUDGIN AWARD! AND ONE DIRECTION? I HATE THEM! THEY WEREN'T EVEN THERE TO ACCEPT THE AWARD! WHAT THE FUCK, MAN? BULLSHIT! I MEAN THEY DON'T EVEN DANCE OR ANYTHING! AND POOR LITTLE CARLOS, HE LOST TO _ROSS LYNCH_! WHO THE FUCK IS THAT BITCH ANYWAY? THAT SHIT WAS FUCKING RIGGED! YOU HERE ME? THEY FUCKED THAT SHIT _UP__! _Ehem, sorry. Got a little ghetto for a second.**

**HI EVERYONE! WHY AM I USING CAPS? K so In the chapter before this, I used three special girls to be the guys' girlfriends, Right? Well these girls will be the guys' GF's throughout this entire compilation of stories. Their personalities are really fun and easy to right and yeah... so Amanda, Irina, and Tiffany YOU GUYS ARE PERMANENT! Caps lock again, really? ALL RIGHT ANNOUNCEMENT TIME... OVER!**

**DISCLAIMER**: **The only thing I do is make Logan and random chicks kinky as fuck.**

I shoot up in bed, panting and gasping. This wasn't anything new. Tears forced there way out of my eyes as I clutched my pillow. Every night. Every damned night. I take a glance at the side of the bed where he always slept. I was just about to cry myself back to sleep when my phone started to ring. I looked at my clock. It's 3:27 in the morning, who the hell could possibly be calling me? I snatch my iPhone5 off my bedside table and check the caller ID. Of course it's Kendall. I roll my eyes before answering the phone, in my drowsy, half asleep voice.

"Hello?" I rasp.

"Leah, guess what!" Kendall shouts, sounding like he's been up for hours. In the background I can hear James shouting and what sounds like bottles popping.

"Uh, what?" I ask.

"Carlos and Logan are comin' home, TODAY!" He cheers. I'm frozen and for a moment, I'm lost in my memories.

_*~*~Flashback*~*~_

_**Graduation Day:**_

_I casually strolled down the hallway with my best friend Logan. His arm was loosely looped through my own, gently tugging me along. _

"_This is it, Babe!" He smiled. _

"_After this, it's off to the world of adults," He hugged me to his chest. I smirk._

"_No more annoying teachers," He gasped._

"_No more homework!" I gaped at him._

"_No more having to get up early!" We chorus._

"_I can't wait to get my own place. I love my parents, but I'm ready to be independent! I'm ready to be far, far away from sweltering Texas," I sigh. _

"_Um, Leah," I whipped around quick. Logan **never **called me Leah. Not even when he was mad at me._

"_Uh..." He gave a little laugh at my reaction. _

"_Remember our promise?" I immedietly knew what he was referring to. _

_When we were fourteen or fifteen and had just lost our virginity to each other, we made a promise that we'd always be best friends. (And that if we weren't married by the time we turned thirty we'd get married, but that one's was still kinda up in the air.)_

"_Uh huh," I nod. He smiles at me. That perfectly crooked smile._

"_Just checking," He shrugs. I grab his hand and immedietly shocks jump up and my nerves get the best of me. Logan jumps back at the same time as me._

"_Di-did you feel that?" Logan asks wide eyed. I nod my head at him._

"_I-it was pro-probably just a shock," I try to convince myself. He nods his head. We stand there for a few minutes, avoiding all eye contact. Logan steps forward, and touches my face lightly. The same shock is back, but this time I let it happen. _

"_I-I can feel it," I mumble. _

"_Me too," Logan whispers. He looks into my eyes, and then to my lips. _

"_Babe? I'm gonna kiss you," I nod my head in approval and he leans down to push his plump, pink lips against my own. _

_I start to feel weak in the knees, so I grip onto Logan's shoulders to hold myself up. He moves his lips fluidly against my own, as if we had been doing this forever. I feel his tongue tracing my bottom lip, begging to be let in. I grant him entrance and he immedietly dives in, tangling his tongue with mine. He moans brokenly as I suck on his tongue, the faint taste of vanilla and apple pie lingering in his mouth. He grips my hips as we stumble backwards into the janitors closet. _

_*~*Flashback Over*~*_

"Tha-that's great Kenny!" I say with false excitement. I know Kendall can tell I'm kind of nervous and really scared.

"It'll be okay, Lay, you'll see!" James crashing into something and swearing drunkenly is heard in the background.

"Gotta go," Kendall chuckles hanging up.

I sit up in bed and allow myself to think about my situation. In a depressed manor, I look to my bedside table, seeing the picture of Logan hugging me from behind. My heart starts to beat increasingly fast, as my eyes zero in on the ring, with a huge rock sitting on top. Tears had been streaking from my eyes. It was the day Logan proposed to me. God we were still so young. Only just turning twenty. We didn't know what would happen. We were so stupid. So naïve. _So childish._

_*~*~Flashback*~*~_

_Logan, my boyfriend of two years, and I were walking hand in hand though the white Hawaiian sand, at sunset. Logan's grip on my hand tightened a bit, and his hands started to shake and sweat. _

"_Logan? Baby, are you okay?" I ask him tenderly. He gulps loudly. _

"_I'm fine," We turn to watch the colors of the sun dance across the ocean, silently._

"_Marry me?" He whispers, into the quiet air. _

_I gasp, in total shock, before I turn around and stare at him wide-eyed. He gives me a shaky smile, and reaches into his pocket. Logan drops down onto one knee and opens up a little red box. My hands start to shake as I see the ring. A Verragio three stone, twist diamond engagement ring. Princess cut of course. My eyes start to water as I stare at the diamonds, glinting and glittering with the fading sun. Logan sighs unsteadily and looks up at me with already misty eyes._

"_Leah, my love," Is all he says before I break down, absolutely wailing to myself, covering my nose and mouth with my hands. Logan giggles a little before he continues._

"_You are... my everything. I don't know what I'd be without you. And sometimes it scares me, how much I love you. I never thought it was possible to feel something so... intense toward someone. I kn-knew from the second I saw you in kindergarten," We both laugh a little. "I knew that you were special. When we were in junior high, I knew I liked you. And in high school I knew I needed you forever. Every second, of every hour, of everyday, I had to know that you were mine." A tear drops out of Logan's eye, and I start shaking with quiet sobs._

"_I can't pro-promise you the per-perfect life, Babe, and that we won't ever argue, but I can prom-promise you my love forever. So Leah, my love, my lust, m-my rock, I ne-need to know that you're permanently m-m-mine. Will you m-marry me?" Logan stutters out._

_I can't stop crying long enough to get air into my lungs, so I shake my head 'yes' rapidly, while extending my left hand. Logan's eyes widen and more tears fall as he places the ring onto my finger, with a huge smile, wet eyes, and shaky hands. He stands up and envelopes me in his arms, while I grip his biceps like my life depends on it._

"_AWW!" We turn to see the boys, and their girlfriends. _

_Kendall is holding up a camera and motions for us to continue. He and Tiffany seem to be the only ones paying attention to us. Carlos is poking what looks like a jellyfish that washed up on the sand, with a stick. I can see Amanda is telling him to stop, but looks genuinely curious. James' clothes are laying in the sand, and he's swimming in the water._

"_SWIM IN THE HAWIIAN OCEAN COMPLETELY NAKED? CHECK!" He laughs. Logan covers my eyes, while shaking his head._

"_THAT LOOKS FUN!" Oh, Irina. I peek between Logan's fingers and see her running towards the water and streaking at the same time._

"_Oh my gosh guys, GOODBYE!" I make sure to put extra emphasis on 'goodbye'. They pout but eventually go away, leaving Logan and I alone. I press my forehead to Logan's. _

"_Mrs. Leah Mitchell," Logan smiles, and I giggle before kissing him._

"_I love you," He whispers before crashing his lips against mine._

_*~*~Flashback*~*~_

I bite my lip and twirl my long hair around my fingers, thinking of how Logan made love to me, right then and there. Were did we go wrong? Oh right... it started with Carlos.

His father, Papi Garcia, had died on the job and his family lost a lot. I felt so bad for him. His mother had taken on two jobs, day and night. Carlos was only just turning eighteen at the time. He saw how hard it was for his mom, and he told her he was signing up for the army. He would use every penny he earned to provide for his family. Carlos' mom, Auntie Syl as she had everyone call her, was heart broken. She had lost her husband and was sure she was losing her son. I remember going to her house the night Carlos had told her, and holding her while she cried and wept. Logan was there too.

He rubbed Auntie Syl's back and whispered to her,

_*~*Flashback (again I know!)*~*_

"_I'll keep him safe,"_

_Of course I was incredibly confused and asked Logan what he meant. He rubbed the back of his neck before replying, _

"_I-I'm going to,"_

"_WHAT?" Aunt Syl and I had boomed._

"_No Logan, I will not have **two** of my sons out there fighting and just waiting for death-" She considered us all her children. _

"_I have to!" Logan interrupted. _

"_I can't let my little brother go out there all alone, I need to protect him!" He reasoned. _

"_Logan please don't go," I begged with a breaking voice._

"_Leah-"_

"_What about me? What about us? The wedding is in three months, What about our future together?" I asked him._

"_We can do that when I get back, Leah!"_

"_And what if you don't come back?!" Logan stared at me wide-eyed_

"_What if you die out there? What if your paralyzed? WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?" I screamed pushing him in the chest as hard as I could._

"_Leah, stop!" Logan yelled grabbing me by the shoulders._

"_What about me? Have you thought of how much this would affect me? We're engaged to be married, the wedding is in three months!" I said in an exasperated tone. _

"_Leah, I really can't do this with you right now," He shakes his head and runs his hands through his hair._

"_I thought you loved me," I weep brokenly._

"_What?" Logan's head snapped up to look at me._

"_I thought you loved me! But you don't! If you really loved me, you wouldn't be following your friends around, doing whatever the fuck they do, and choosing them over me, ALL THE FUCKING TIME! I wouldn't be put on the back burner!" _

"_Don't you dare say I don't fucking love you! You wouldn't have that ring if I didn't, and you know it! I'm sorry that you feel like I don't, but you really don't have a say in this! I'm going and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Is this some new form of cold feet? _

_This is not my Logan. Not the sweet boy that would show up with flowers when I'm sick. The boy that wouldn't mind kissing me right after I spewed all over. This is not my Logie, with the cold dark eyes. The glare. The irritated 'I don't give a fuck' attitude is not my Logan. And he can't be mad at me for wanting stability. And if he can't provide that then I don't know if we can be together. _

"_Fine! Than you can't stop me from leaving you, I'm done!" I take the ring off my finger and shove it in his palm. He stares at it for several moments._

"_You- you can't be serious," Logan whispers, breathlessly. His eyes water up as he stares at me. I turn around and make my way to the door._

"_Leah!" Logan calls. I hear footsteps, and burst into a run. I need to get away from him. Logan chases after me, and after running for a few blocks I hear him swear loudly. I turn and see him repeatedly punching a brick wall, before breaking down. He slides into a sitting position against the wall in defeat. Logan positively wails, sobbing out in the open, shamelessly. He stuffs his face into his knees, curling into a little ball._

"_Leah," He whimpers loudly, repeating my name over and over again. I hide around the corner, peaking just enough so I can see him. He starts hyperventilating, taking double breathes and gasping for air. He scrambles to his knees and coughs before gagging. He vomits once, twice, before going back to crying._

"_Dude!" Carlos finally catches up to Logan. Logan just sits there, unresponsive. _

"_Logan!" Carlos yells. He merely glances up lazily before staring straight ahead._

"_Come on, Buddy get up," Carlos urged. Slowly, Logan stood up staring at the ground and not saying a word. _

"_What happened?" Carlos asked. Logan completely ignored him and walked towards the direction of his house._

"_Logan-"_

"_I lost her," Carlos shakes his head in disbelief._

"_Nuh uh, your lying to me..."_

"_I lost her. My fiance, my princess, my heartbeat," He wept helplessly. Carlos stands there gaping at Logan._

_"I fucking worship the ground she walks on! And I – she's gone..."_

"_Dude. This is all my fault! If I hadn't signed up for the army we wouldn't have-"_

"_It's okay," Logan whispers. _

"_I'm gonna go home now. I um... I wanna be alone," He mumbles. He disappears from my vision and I sigh before leaving. I head into the direction of my apartment instead of Logan's with a heavy, yet stubborn, heart._

_*~*~Flashback*~*~_

"Leah! Open up, open the door!" I hear yelling outside my door. Glancing at my phone I see it's already nine-thirty. Damn, I was daydreaming for that long? I run to my door, only dressed in one of Logan's old t-shirt. I fling the door open, while patting down my hair.

"They get here at three-thirty so we need to get ready!" Kendall shouts in my face, with wide jade eyes. Tiffany runs up behind him, bumping into him while giving me an apologetic look. Amanda and Irina stroll up behind her, Amanda practically bursting at the seems from excitement.

"I- I tried to stop him. I really did," Tiffany says in embarrassment, of her boyfriend. I giggle before responding.

"Well, hello Kendall, how are you?" I ask sarcastically.

"You look like a train wreck girl, what are you just getting up?" He looks me up and down with a disgusted face. Tiffany covers her face with her hands trying to cover her giggles, and blushing. Irina and Amanda laugh openly, in my face.

"Yes," I respond bluntly.

"Um, well hurry up! We're leaving for the airport at three, so get it together!" The girls slip in and Kendall closes my front door.

I slide the lock on it before the interrogation begins.

"Oh my god, Leah are you nervous?" Tiffany asks. She travels to my kitchen, helping herself to a cup of coffee.

"Um yeah! I've been up since Kendall told me at like 3:30,"

"Carlos is gonna look so hot in his little army suit!" I can't help giggling and even blushing a bit, as Amanda rants about what she'll do to the poor unsuspecting Latino when he gets back.

I venture to the closet. I cannot believe they're coming home. What do I wear? Maybe I should wear Logan's favorite little pink top. I snatch the glittery tank out of my closet along with black high waisted shorts, and a pair of pink heels. I mind as well dress up. I hop in the shower, then spritz myself with berry scented perfume. Logan's favorite. Amanda comes in and curls my hair into bouncy spirals, before putting it into a pony tail, with side bangs. Just the way Logan liked it... I cannot stop thinking about how he'll react to seeing me. Will he be awkward? Most likely. Mad? Shocked? Does he... does he miss me? If I said I didn't miss him, I'd be lying. I miss cuddling and talking and fucking and making love. I know I shouldn't be getting all worked up for Logan, _my ex-fiance_, but I can't help feeling so anxious. I really cannot wait to see him again. I let out a little squeal and pull out a pink and black purse. I hear loud knocking on the door, and run to get it.

"Coming!" I call. I swing the door open and am greeted by James and Kendall.

"Damn!" They swear in unison. I laugh as their playfully hungry eyes sweep up and down my body.

"You look hot!" James nods approvingly, whilst Kendall silently drools.

"Excuse you," Irina pops up behind me. James' eyes widen.

"You heard that?"

"Mhm," She stalks off with James following behind her, like a little lovesick puppy. She's got him right where she wants him.

"Kendall!" Tiffany snaps Kendall out of his stupor.

"Uh... I love you Taffy," He smiles wide.

"You better," She raises and eyebrow before walking away, with Kendall hot on her trail. Amanda and I are the only ones left, so after grabbing my keys, we link arms and follow behind, expressing our nerves and excitement to one another.

**`~`~!PAGE BRAKE!`~`~**

"Oh my god! Their plane just landed. Right. There. IT'S RIGHT THERE!" Kendall presses his face up against the glass in the airport.

"Kendall, get your big head off the window, your scaring the pilots," He pouts before detaching himself, and laying his head on Tiffany's chest.

Friends and family of the boys all wait anticipating the moment we see the boys. All of a sudden we can hear loud cheering and I can see the boys striding through the airport. I immedietly begin biting my thumb nail, a bad habit I have yet to break. My eyes zoom in on Logan and how hot he looks in his little army suit. Auntie Syl, let's out a loud screech, similar to a battle cry, before charging at the boys. Carlos catches his mother, picking her up and spinning her around. She kisses his face a million times before moving onto Logan. She hugs and kisses him, holding his face between her hands. They gradually make their way towards us and we smother them with hugs, kisses, and tears. Carlos wraps his arms around my waist, lifting me up.

"Te he echado de niña tanto! Maldita sea, te ves caliente!" He yells out loud. Auntie Syl, hit him over the head for swearing.

"Sorry, Ma,"

"Well thank you anyway Carlos!" I smirk at him. He winks playfully in return.

"CARLOS!" I see a whirlwind of brunette hair, and then Amanda is hugging Carlos like a koala. Tears are rolling freely down her face and she plants one right on him. Flashes of pink are seen between there mouths, and I blush, looking away from their intimate moment. I can't help but feel jealous of what they have. I can feel someone staring at me. I turn to see Logan's eyes practically burning holes in the back of my head.

"Logan," I greet politely.

"Leah," He nods curtly.

"Is that all we get?" Kendall asks. I blush and look away, as Logan scowls at the blonde.

"Leaaaaah," Kendall draws out my name.

"Yes?" I whisper.

"Hug him," Kendall orders.

If I don't Kendall will nag me for the rest of life and throw tantrums like the baby he is, and if I do, I'll get teased. It's a lose-lose situation. So I step forward a little, and look up at Logan. His muscles have gotten huge, the large and thick muscles protruding and bulging under his army outfit. He has a few scars from what I can see, and they look incredibly sexy. I wrap my slim, petite arms around his waist, and he wraps his strong arms around my shoulders. The second we touch, fireworks explode in my head, and I bury my face into his chest. My arms tighten around his waist, and I'm seriously tempted to feel his butt, but something tells me that's a dumb idea. He takes a deep breath, getting a whiff of my perfume, and sighs out loud. He runs his hands up and down my back, teasingly brushing his lips across my cheek, before we pull away.

"It's really good to see you Logan," I tell him honestly.

"You too," He smiles shyly.

The guys automatically start making kissing sounds and mocking us. I stick my tongue out in return before we make our way to my escalade. We all climb inside, me giving James the keys, while we all speak animatedly at once. Everyone is in deep conversation with the exception of Logan and Kendall. They seem to be texting each other and I can't help discreetly eying Kendall's text messages, reading along with him.

(**Logan**, _Kendall_)

**Dude you really don't get it!**

_Yeah yeah yeah, you miss Leah, she looks hot yada yada yada!_

**It's more than that! I got hard the second I saw her...**

_She's just really hot today?_

**No... I miss my sex goddess...**

_Oh, dude gross! Your sex goddess? Are you her bitch? It's supposed to be the other way around, bro..._

**Shut up, Kendall! And I am in no way HER bitch. It _was _the other way around, Doofbutt!**

_Doofbutt? And are you sure?_

**Hell yeah I'm sure! She liked it when I called her a bitch... and a slut, and a whore...**

_I refuse to read that whole text. And aren't there women in the army? You could've gotten laid._

**Kendall. Those bitches are strong, no joke! AND THEY ARE VERY SHORT-TEMPERED! Like... fucking she-hulks! I swear half of them were manlier than I am! And I'm not tryna be high maintenance, but I prefer my bitches with blue eyes, brown hair, big tits and ass, and a Monroe beauty mark. **

_Lmao, you prick! I'm sure those women were nice!_

**...I can hook you up...**

_I hate you! _I stopped reading after that comment.

Logan misses me?And he's hard for me? I can have some fun with that. I clear my throat a little and Logan looks up. I crossed one leg over the other, showing off my long tanned legs. Logan gulped, and shifted in his seat. I leaned down to grab my purse off the floor, purposely exposing my cleavage to him. He licks his lips, and stared lustfully at my tits. I grab my lipgloss from my bag, slowly sitting up. I drag the gloss across my lips slowly and Logan sighs shakily watching. He takes out his phone, no doubt searching for my number.

**(Logan/ **_Leah_**)**

**Fuck, Leah quit it!**

_Quit what? I'm not doing anything to you, Baby. _I smirk as I send the text.

**Leah, you KNOW what your doing!**

_I'm sorry, Daddy. I didn't mean to be naughty. I want you. I wanna suck on your cock so bad. _Logan gasps a little when he reads it.

**Shit, Leah you know I love it when you call me Daddy...**

_Yeah? You know what I love? Those sinfully naughty nights we used to share together. I remember when you would be so horny you were in pain, and you'd call me late at night. Mmm, remember how we touched ourselves, thinking about each other? Remember how loud I would scream when I was consumed by that burning fire. Fuck, I'm all wet thinking of how hard I came with you._

**Oh fuck... Leah I need to have you, baby! When we get to Kendall's place, please!?**

_Um... no, ;) _I watchLogan's jaw drops.

**What?**

_No, :/_

Gosh, this is crazy fun! The limo drops us off at James and Kendall's shared house and we all get out. While the 'rents are around, we all just chat and sip wine slowly. When they leave, we plan to get 'wasted and high'. Kendall's words, not mine.

"Bye! Drive safe!" We tell them. They wave before exiting the scene.

"NOW WE CAN REALLY GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Kendall yells, pulling out vodka and firecrackers from god knows where. He jumps ontop of the counter thrusting his crotch into the air, to the beat of whatever song just so happens to be in his head.

"Oh god," Tiffany mumbles.

"WOOHOO! Come dance with me, Taffy!"

"Kendall get down!"

"Uh, I um. I'm not felling to well, I think I'll just head home," Logan shrugs apologetically. Everyone starts to whine and pout, not wanting him to leave. I honestly don't either. I was hoping to get him drunk enough to eat me out at least. He has an amazing tongue.

"Haha! You have no car how will you get home?" Kendall smirks.

"I'll drive you," I twirl my car keys around my finger. My eyes widen when I realize what I had said.

"Thanks," Logan smiles that perfectly crooked grin. I blush and look down. I grab my coat from the closet, and Logan and I say goodnight to every one.

I hug Tiffany, "You better get some!" Tiffany playfully orders.

I hug Amanda, "Guess you have a new fetish for soldiers, eh?" Amanda teases.

And Irina, " Dude, you _have_ to tell me about all the freaky stuff he does to you!" She squeals. I roll my eyes and hurry out the door, and into my vehicle. I start up the car before taking off down the street.

"So um, how have you been Leah?" Logan asks, breaking the slightly awkward silence.

"Um, I've been hanging in there," I respond, with a one shoulder shrug.

"Mhmm," He hums in understanding.

"How have you been?" I return the question. We stop at a red light, and I turn to look at him.

"I've been missing you," He whispers softly.

"What?" I ask, feigning shock. Pft, as if I didn't already know.

"No-nothing! It's... nothing," He sighs. I park the car in my apartment complex.

"Wha- Why are we here?" He asks confused.

"Well I uh- It's your first day back, and your already trying to get rid of me," I giggle. He blushes beet red, and shakes his head.

"Well then c'mon!" We exit the car taking the short distance to the elevator. Once the elevator opens and we enter my apartment, Logan makes himself right at home. He drops his hat on the table, and plops down on the couch.

"Make yourself at home," I tease playfully. Logan laughs a little, while shaking his head.

"I'm gonna change real quick, I'll be right back," He nods his head and I scurry to my bedroom.

I quickly pull on of Logan's old t-shirts. I grab a pair of basketball shorts and a muscle tee he left behind. If you can't tell already, he practically lived here. I walked back into the living room and toss the clothes on his lap. He looked up, and for the umpteenth time today, he checked me out.

"Go ahead and change," I tell him. He nods his head and ventured off into the bathroom.

I remove my hair from the ponytail, letting my curly locks flow freely. Logan walks out, shirtless and throws me a smirk. I pour myself yet another glass of wine before, making my way out to the living room, I sit beside Logan and take a slow sip from the glass.

"Wanna taste?" I ask him. He grabs the glass and instead of drinking it, he places it on the table. I turn around and before I get a chance to speak, Logan's lips are on my own. He forces his tongue into my mouth, licking around. He sucks on my tongue, moaning against my mouth.

"It's good," He whispers against my lips.

"Leah, I need to have you," He moans.

"I'm not that easy, Soldier." I smirk. Logan raises an eyebrow. I straddle his waist and run a hand through his messy hair.

"You can't just kiss me and expect me to sleep with you," I get up from the couch and strut to the kitchen for a refill on wine. Logan chases right after me, and presses his hard on against my ass. He rocks his hips against mine, moaning into my ear.

"It worked that way before. Besides you can't blame me for tryna take back what's mine. _And your mine,_" He whispers. He moves his hips faster, closing his eyes.

"Oh...fuck," He rasps into the silent apartment. His legs start to quiver, and he grips the counter in front of him, boxing me in. And right before the grand finale, I slip away, heading to the bathroom for a shower.

"Leah, please! I need to cum!" He whimpers.

I strip down to just my boy shorts (Logan's favorite), leaving a trail of clothes as I approach the lavatory. Right before entering the bathroom, I glance at him over my shoulder. I step into the bathroom, cutting on the shower and dropping my undies. I step in, letting the hot water straighten my curls and cascade down my body. I hear the shower cabin open, and then I feel Logan pressing up against me. His hands run up and down my body, caressing my sides.

"Still as beautiful as ever," He whispers as he trails his hands gently across the peak of my breast.

"So gorgeous," He breathes, rubbing my hips softly. I let out an accidental whimper, a sign that I liked what he was doing to me.

"The sounds you make are so pretty. Your still so fucking perfect," I'm practically melting now, as Logan continues to praise my body.

He's being so good to me and he deserves some relief too. I reach back and wrap my dainty fingers around his cock. I stroke him just the way he liked, in short fast strokes, thumbing over the head and squeezing him tightly.

"Oh, fuck!" He gasps.

"Yes Leah, yes!" He boxes me in, arms on either side of me, bracing himself against the wall. He thrust into my hands, moaning and groaning a string of cusses.

"No, _fuck_, no! Leah stop, I'm gonna cum!" He wraps his big hand around my slender wrist.

"I don't wanna finish like that," I turn around and place sucking kisses on his neck.

"Mmm, Leah," He moans into my ear. He picks me up, immedietly resting his cock at my entrance. Logan roughly presses his lip against mine.

"What no foreplay?" I ask, against his lips.

"Later," He mumbles before slamming his granite hard dick into me. I arch my back, screaming out. This is the first time I've had any _human_ sexual encounter in three years, and I'm tighter than a virgin. Logan's jaw drops open and he pants, trying not to cum into me already.

"Oh fuck Leah. The fuck? How are you so damn tight?" He gasps.

"You weren't even this tight _when I took_ your virginity," He sucks along my neck. He starts to move in and out of me, slowly as to not hurt me.

"Leah," Logan squeaks breathlessly.

"I-I can't. I need to-" He cuts himself off before pinning my wrist against the shower. His legs and arms shake with his need, signaling he won't last very long. He begins to thrust erratically into my cunt, moaning as I squeeze around his thick member.

"Fuck Leah. I need to cum! Please, please!" He begs, slamming into me with force.

"Fucking missed your pretty little cunt so much!" He moans. Logan gasps, spitting out a stream of profanities as he watches his member slide in and out of me. He throws his head back, practically melting in pleasure.

"Yes, yes, God yes! Leah 'm gonna cum, I need- I need," His sentence trails off as he stares, watching my tits bounce in a trance.

"Shit! I'm so close, so close..." He bites his lip, furrowing his brows. He squeezes his eyes shut, and moans my name repeatedly. A telltale sign that he's about to burst. His body starts to tremble and his eyes glaze with the intensity of the pleasure.

"FUUUUUCK, OH FUCK!" His arms shake, and he sucks on my nipples desperately, as he cums. He whimpers and whines, fragile little noises escaping his throat as he floods my insides.

"Shit, baby I missed you!" He groans. Logan continues moving in me, until he releases a second load.

"FUCK PRINCESS, YOU MAKE ME CUM SO HARD!" Logan throws his head back, absolutely screaming in pleasure, as he squirts his sticky spunk into me.

"So good, so good, so good, so good!" He mumbles as he rides the orgasmic waves. He slowly pulls out, his creamy seed spilling out of me.

"Fuck," He sighs with a breathless laugh.

"Damn, Logan how long has it been since you've gotten some?" I giggle softly. He shoots me a glare and I laugh.

"Since you," He mumbles out. I run my fingers through his hair, smiling at him softly.

"I still haven't cum yet," I tell him.

He gives me a smirk and not even ten minutes later, I'm being pulled to the bedroom, leaving a faint trail of suds and body wash behind. Logan doesn't pay attention to the fact that we're dripping wet, and shoves me to the bed. I can't help giggling as I bounce. Logan crawls over top of me, kissing me fiercely, shoving his tongue into my mouth.

"Hands and knees," He murmurs against my lips. I quickly comply, waiting patiently for his direction. I allow myself to relax, closing my eyes and breathing deeply. That is, until a huge crack echo's through the room. I gasp loudly, as my ass burns from the sting. His hand whips down harder and faster than the last, wrenching a deep, tortured moan from my throat.

"Mmm," I hum in response to the brutal pleasure.

"You like that, baby?" Logan chuckles darkly. I nod my head rapidly. He leans down to mouth at my ear.

"Show me what's mine," He orders.

I groan, burying my face into the bed, and spreading my knees apart more. I can hear Logan give a guttural moan at the site of my dripping pussy hole, and puckered asshole on display between my reddened ass. Logan reaches around me, and touches his fingertips to my mouth. I open wide, allowing Logan to slick his fingers with my saliva. He takes a finger and slowly teases my tight, virgin asshole, something he's never done before. He continues, gauging my reaction to the backdoor play.

"Mmm," I tremble with the intensity of the pleasure.

"Please," Logan pushes another finger into the tight ring of muscle, inching forward until he's knuckle deep. He rotates his fingers, tilts them and I let out a long deep moan. I thrust back onto him, fucking myself on Logan's fingers at the perfect angle to hit my spot.

"Yes, yes, yes," I mewl quietly. He continues rubbing against that spot until my eyes are tearing, and my body quivers. I grind back into him moaning lou, just the way I know he liked to hear it.

"Daddy," I moan. Logan removes his finger from my ass, and grips my hips. He rests his cock at my overly sensitive, soaked entrance.

"Mmm, are you Daddy's little girl?" Logan questions darkly.

"Mhm. I'm your little girl, Daddy," My voice brakes, pathetically. Logan slides his cock into my tight kitty gracefully, hitting my spot dead on.

"Oh... fuck!" I can help but to cry out.

"Mmm, is that is? Am I hitting your spot, Baby?" He breathed into my ear. He rolled his hips into the same spot, filling me with a fiery pleasure.

"Fuck yes, Daddy!"

Logan gave a maniacal giggle, before pounding his cock into that spot. Over and over and over again, he slid his member into my heated, velvety insides, edging me closer to euphoria.

"You like that baby? Yeah? Mmm, I missed fucking that tight little pussy hole," He breathed into my ear.

"Logan," I groaned out, throwing my head back.

"You call me Daddy. Nothing else. Do you understand?" Logan growled lowly into my ear, giving a harsh, angry tug at my locks.

"Yes, Daddy," I whined, helplessly.

"Good girl,"

A pair of wet lips met my neck, kissing and sucking on the thin skin. He kissed around, no doubt looking for his favorite spot. He found it, my pulse point, and sucked harshly, rewarding himself with a deep purple love bite. He sucked and kissed all over my neck and back, claiming me as his own, no one else's. Daddy continued to possess me with his large swollen cock, drilling into my quivering, soaked hole with vigor. Logan grabbed my legs, placing them over his shoulders, driving into me deeply.

"Oh god, fuck Daddy yes!" I screeched out.

"You like that Babygirl? Mmm, do you like Daddy's big, hard cock slamming into you?"

"Uh-huh," I whimpered as my Daddy, licked and sucked on my earlobe.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I wailed out, "Fuck me so good and deep, Daddy!"

I throw my head back and close my eyes. Different memories of mine and Logan's sexual adventures play in my head. I remember trying out everything I could think of with Logan. Him submitting to me. BDSM. Body paint. Anal sex. _Erotic chocking. _

"Choke me, Daddy," I beg.

Logan's eyes widen immensely, but he moves a hand up to do as requested. I feel his big hand wrap around my throat, and squeeze. My air supply becomes limited, heightening my arousal. I wantonly wrap my slim fingers around his wrist, gripping it as Logan continues to fuck me. I know this is really dangerous, but I trust Logan completely. He'd never hurt me, I'm sure of it. He leans down and kisses me passionately, while applying more force to his hold on my throat.

"Fuck!" I moan, my nail digging into Logan wrist. I broke the skin, clawing ruthlessly at his hand. The small trickles of blood flowed slowly down Logan's hand. Logan gave a little moan, watching the way my nails mauled at his skin.

"Tell me if it's too much," He ordered. I could barely manage a nod. The head of his cock brutally smashed against my cervix, and brushed my g-spot on the way out, as he slammed harder and harder into me. Logan reached down to tenderly knead my throbbing clit.

"Hurts so good," I gasped quietly.

"Does it baby? Do you like when I choke you?"

"Mhm!"

"Hmm, maybe I'll try it to," I gasp, at the evil glint in Logan's eyes.

My eyes began to get hazy around the edges, and I was gasping for every breath. But still, it wasn't enough.

"More! Ch-choke m-me hard-harder!"

More and more pressure was applied, causing my insides to tighten around Logan. My air supply was getting dangerously low, as Logan continued to squeeze. I could feel a strong tightening in my stomach, and knew it wouldn't be much longer now. My thoughts twist up, mashing and jumbling together. Closer. _Closer..._ **Closer.** I could feel sweet bliss was just a mere touch away. _Fuck, so close_. The multiple sensations began to mash and mold, becoming one blissful pile of ecstasy within me. The finger oh so gently massaging my love button, the hand cutting off my air supply, the cock thrusting madly inside me, the lips sucking and licking on my neck, the body pressed so tightly, _so intimately _against my own, the scent of my own wetness wafting through the air. It all comes together and it feels so amazing and Logan's so hot and, **"Fuck hit right there again, baby," **and I'm so desperate, withering helplessly on the bed, and fuck fuck fuck-

"_Fuck! _Oh, yes 'M cumming!_" _

"Go ahead babygirl, do it! I wanna feel your cum all over my dick, Baby! Cum for Daddy!"

"MY GOD LOGAN, FUCK!" A swift slap to my ass, made me correct myself.

"Mmm, fuck Daddy! That's so fucking good!"

My weak jello-y legs give out from underneath me, but Logan doesn't stop. He continues thrusting into me, working me through my own personal euphoria. My body quakes, as the ecstasy of orgasm runs through my veins, shaking me to my core. Logan gives my ass another harsh smack, looking into my eyes, as I continue moaning in heat. His lips kiss a path to my neck, with the intentions of whispering dirty things to me.

"Mmm, fuck. I love watching you come undone like this. I love the way you moan and scream, like the little bitch you are. Do you love it, too, baby? Feeling so dirty? Helpless? Taken advantage of? I know you do,"

"Mmm shit, I love it!" Logan rips his still hard cock out of me, leaving my cunt gaping, my walls clenching and constricting for his viewing pleasure.

"Your gonna cum again. This time with me," Logan grunted, flipping onto his back.

"Ride me,"

"Yes Sir," I gingerly swung a leg over Logan's waist, leaning over him.

I slowly sink down onto him, pathetic little noises escaping my throat. It had been all but two seconds since Logan had been in me, and my aching walls had already been deprived of what I wanted. My overly sensitive muscles greedily, grip and tug Logan's cock into my love channel. I moan as my walls, stretch to capacity around Logan's cock, fighting the urge to cum already. Slowly, I raises my hips off of Logan's, and slide back down. Logan rubs my thighs up and down, and I smirk as I get an idea.

"Close your eyes, Daddy. Relax, and just...feel. I'll take care of everything," I watch as Logan's lust filled eyes slip shut, as he breathes out deeply.

I continue slowly moving on his stiff prick, as I reach into what used to be his bedside table drawer. I open it up, and pull out the shiny cuffs and cock ring. I gently place them next to me on the bed before I start to massage Logan's arms. I tenderly knead the sore muscles, kissing Logan softly. I raise his arms above his head, and continue massaging him, before quickly cuffing him. His eyes shoot open and move up. He twist his body until he sees, the leather and metal cuffs strapped securely on his wrist. The cuffs he used to use on me. I remove his cocks from my wickedly naughty depths.

"Babe-"

"Shh. It's okay Daddy. Your little girl is gonna take good care of you," I kissed down his toned body, stopping at his manhood. Hard, thick, and long. His cock salutes me at full attention. I giggle, before placing a soft kiss on the head, where precum dribbled.

"Ah," Logan let out a powerless cry. I took the cock ring and held it up for him to see.

"No, no please no," Logan began to beg. I however ignored his pleas, and adjusted the tight metal ring around the base of his thick cock.

"_Ah, n-n-no_..." Deciding that I was feeling a little evil today, I switched on the vibration.

"Fuck! G-g-god L-Leah," He whined, arching his back high off the bed.

"It's beautiful, Daddy," I smiled softly, resting my cheek against the long, hard muscle.

"Mmm, th-thank y-you, Babygirl," I put my mouth around his cock before responding, "Mhm."

The vibration had Logan's mouth watering. I gave the head a gentle suck, gauging his reaction. A strangled moan, and tug at his restraints. I continued softly sucking on his cock head, grinding my wet pussy on his leg. I release him from my mouth, deciding to stroke him with my hands instead. I looked up to my ex-fiance's face, watching it contort beautifully in pleasure.

"My pussy is so wet for you, Daddy," His chest heaved with labored shaky breaths.

"For me?"

"All for you, Daddy,"

"Shit," He whispered, head thrown back and brows furrowed. His eyes were shut tightly, as he impatiently rocked his hips against into my hand. The vibrating ring hummed loudly in comparison to the somewhat quiet atmosphere.

"Can I show you something, Daddy?"

"Mmm, what do you want to show me, Princess?" I released his cock, and moved forward, sitting on Logan's stomach.

He bent his knees, for me to lean back against. I spread my legs wide, showing him everything I had. I closed my eyes as I reached a and down to rub my clit. I still had a bit of Logan's spunk inside me from earlier, so I shoved a finger into my pussy. I got as much as I could onto my finger before shoving it in my mouth. I moaned, tasting his cum for the first time in way to long.

"Oh fuck, yes Baby eat it," Logan growled, grinding his cock against my ass. I stuck my ring and middle finger into my cunt, moving them around until I found my g-spot.

"Fuck, that _so_ good," I continued to massage my spot.

I proceeded to touch it, until I was on the brink of cumming. I removed my hands from my twat, and grasped Logan's shoulders, grinding my wet slit on his chest. He inhaled deeply, filling his being with my scent. Logan began to tremble in lust, as I continued to rub my wet snatch against his nipples. I felt them harden underneath me, as Logan desperately moaned out.

"Cum on my face, Baby! I wanna taste that sweet cum," I obeyed, straddling his face, and rubbing my kitty against his soft lips, My clit chaffed against his nose, bringing me closer to orgasm.

"Fuck, I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum Daddy!"

"Cum for me, Princess!"

I release, squirting my juices all over Logan's handsome face. I watch Logan catch as much as he can in his mouth, drinking it as if he's found water in the middle of the desert. I angle my body squirting directly into his mouth, with several loud squeals. I tangle my hands in his hair, watching him greedily swallow every drop. Once I'm finished, I just take a moment to look at Logan's face. It's glistening with my juices and his lustful eyes are begging me to give him his sweet release.

"Do you wanna cum, Daddy?"

"Uh huh," He nodded rapidly. I bit my lip, and took a second to think about it. Should I let him cum?

"That would make Daddy _very _happy," He coaxed. Well I'll do anything to make Daddy happy.

"Okay,"

I took the cock ring off of Logan and sunk down his nine inches again.

"Oh fuck, Baby..." He whined loudly. I guess it's back to the neighbors hating us...

"Does that feel good Daddy?" His back arched, and I noticed how hard his nipples had gotten.

"F-f-fuck yes!" He stuttered.

"Good. I love to please you Daddy," Logan let out a shudder, and yanked at the cuffs repeatedly. He gave a defeated whimper, when he found there was no way out of them. Knowing exactly what he's feeling, I give into him, putting him out of his misery. I slowly rock my hips against his, sliding my hips back and forth over his.

"Oh yes, yes, yes, yes," He whimpers quietly, bucking up into me.

I lift my hips, sliding down the column of meat as he thrust. Immediately, my g-spot is struck, and I moan. I pin his hips between my knees, before raising up his length once again. Instead of dropping back down, I ride the head, massaging it against my tight walls. I roll my hips in circles, watching a pleasured tear slip from Logan's brown irises.

"Fuck, Babe!"

I don't even ask permission, before I wrap my hands around Logan's throat. He gasps and arches his back. I squeeze his throat, limiting his air supplies just as he had done to me. I kiss away the tears that have escaped the corners of my poor baby's eyes. He looks up at me, like I'm giving him the best sex he's ever had, (_which I probably am_) and whispers my name, brokenly. Logan leans forward and sucks a nipple into his mouth. The tears stream down his face as he sucks on my nipple, like an infant. Hmm, well I guess I'm Mommy now. And Mommy is in charge.

"Don't cum until I tell you to," I growl into his ear. He nods, sucking on my nipples harder.

"Leah, you feel so-"

"Call me, Mommy," He gasps, before groaning out.

"Your pussy is so fucking tight... M-Mommy. I can't wait to cum all over that pretty little pussy,"

"Those are naughty words Logan. Apologize to Mommy for saying naughty words," Logan groaned, throwing his head back.

"I'm sorry, Mommy. I didn't mean to upset you," I kiss his forehead and tighten my grip on his throat, cutting off his air supply even more. Logan's chest tightened due to the lack or oxygen.

"Good boy. Are you ready to cum for, Mommy?" He nods his head wildly.

"Please, Mommy, _please. _I need it so bad,"

"Okay, Babyboy. Cum for Mommy," I leaned forward, allowing Logan to bury his head into my tits. I caressed his hair, as he moaned low and long into my breast.

"Fuck, Mommy, I'm gonna... I'm gonna," I slide quickly down his length, letting the head of his cock slam into my cervix.

"Oh Mommy..." His mouth falls open and his brows furrow. His orgasm is so close, but it's not enough. Not enough to get him off yet. Knowing how sensitive his nipples are, I lean down and open my mouth excepting the pleasure hardened bud. I suck it slow and soft, a total contrast to the way I'm riding him. That sends him over the edge.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck, MOMMY! FUCKING HELL! SHIT Leah!" Logan's body jerks and convulses in total euphoria. He shakes and shiver, whines and cries. Tears slip down his gorgeous face, as he screams my name.

"Mommy, Leah please, please!" There's so much cum flooding my insides that it forces Logan's cock out of me, and the pearly white roped still shoot from his cock. I lean down, and close my mouth around the head, letting him squirt into my mouth, as his cum leaks from inside of me. I reach down and rub my clit, in circles arching my back and moaning around Logan's dick head.

"Mmm, I love you Leah!" I force Logan's cock back into me, letting the thick, creamy, strands of cum massage my walls until I cum.

"Logan! Mmm, fuck! I love you too, Baby!" My greedy walls clamp onto Logan, as the final chains of spunk spurt from Logan's member.

I slow down, working myself through my orgasm. He goes completely limp as I slump ontop of him. I snag the key to the cuffs, and unlock them watching as Logan's arms fall to the bed. He doesn't move, only stares at me. After a few moments, Logan lets a weary, yet content smile adorn his face as he sits up, and into Indian style.

"Hmm," He hums quietly.

"I love you, Leah," He kisses my lips softly.

Logan leans down and buries his head into my neck. I wrap my legs around his waist, and arms around his neck. My hands rub up and down his back as he continues to profess his love for me.

"I can't stop loving you. There were times when I just hoped I would get killed out there, just because of the pain. I can't live without you Leah, I'm sorry Baby, I still love you! Please take me back. I need you," Emotions hit me.

I'm happy and sad at the same time. He still loves me, and wants to be with me. He really can't live without me, and it's sad that he wanted to die. I want to be with him. Cry with him, laugh with him. Fall in love all over again with him. I want to be the person that keeps him stable, his rock. I want to be the shoulder he cries on. I want to kiss away his tears. And I'm able to sum all of that up in four words.

"I love you, Logan," He smiles from ear to ear, and reaches into the back of his bedside table drawer. He pulls out the ring he proposed to me with.

"Do you love me enough to take this back?" Tears fill my eyes as Logan slides the ring onto my finger. It still fits perfectly.

"Yes."

**Yeah well um... feeling kinda awkwo taco so... yah. Um... Bye? Hope you guys liked this! Oh! And I wanna say thanks to each and everyone of you who review this! You guys make it so much fun! And I am sorry this took so long. Sometimes it's just hard to push the thoughts from my head out into a word document. Like harder than pushing a watermelon out your nose...**


End file.
